Pirate, Nusantara, Hogwarts
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Fem!Nesia. Hogwarts kedatangan 2 orang Nation sebagai guru baru Sejarah Sihir dan asistennya. Satu seorang mantan bajak laut dengan potty mouth dan satu seorang wanita Melayu yang anggun dan unik. Summary yang lebih lengkap inside! EnglandxNesia Book 5
1. Chapter 1

**_Pirate, Nusantara, Hogwarts_**

* * *

><p>Summary: Sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara negara kawasan Asia Tenggara bahwa Nesia itu yandere, mempunyai sisi sadis. Keadaan akan menjadi tambah parah apabila Nesia menggunakan kekuatan gaibnya. Sadar akan keadaannya ini, Nesia menyurati England dan memintanya untuk mengajarinya bagaimana caranya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya itu. Disaat yang sama, England ditawari mengajar sejarah di Hogwarts oleh Dumbledore. Apa jadinya Hogwarts saat kedatangan seorang profesor baru Sejarah Sihir yang mantan bajak laut dan asistennya seorang wanita Melayu yang anggun tetapi memiliki sisi sadis dan kekuatan sihir yang mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari Dumbledore dan lebih gelap daripada Voldemort? 5th year.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own HP dan APH<p>

Note: OC, Tittle may change

Warning: Umbridge bashing

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Arthur,_

_Apa kabar, Arthur? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kurasa itu pertanyaan yang konyol, aku hanya perlu melihat keadaan negara Inggris ini untuk tahu keadaanmu. Karena situasi di dunia Muggle baik-baik saja, kusimpulkan bahwa kau sehat-sehat saja. Sayangnya aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai dunia sihir, entah kau mengikuti perkembangan dunia sihir atau tidak tapi kau pasti akan menyadari sesuatu. Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, Quidditch World Cup tahun lalu berlangsung dengan seru, amat disayangkan pada akhirnya ada Pelahap Maut yang menyalakan tanda Voldemort, dapat kubayangkan seperti apa kerepotan di Kementrian Sihir, mendapat Howler berisi protes dan kecaman mengenai rendahnya pengamanan pada saat World Cup. Kau juga pasti kecewakan saat mengetahui tim nasional kita juga kalah di pertandingan pertama? Dapat kubayangkan betapa kesalnya dirimu saat saudara-saudaramu seperti Scotland, berhasil maju ke pertandingan selanjutnya._

_Aku yakin kamu sudah mendengar bagaimana turnamen Triwizard berlangsung. Tidak perlu kuberitahu lagi. Dari suratmu yang sebelumnya kau menulis bahwa kamu mendapat mulas yang parah saat Mr. Diggory terbunuh oleh Pelahap Maut. Aku menaruh simpati pada suami istri Diggory dan murid-murid Hefflufpuff lainya. Tapi kurasa yang paling terluka adalah Mr. Harry Potter yang secara langsung melihat kematiannya. Kita berdua tahu betul seperti apa rasanya melihat kematian orang yang kita kenal dan Mr. Potter mengalami itu di usia yang sangat muda. Aku yakin saat dia kembali ke Hogwarts untuk tahun kelimanya dia pasti bisa melihat Thestral dengan jelas. _

_Sejak saat itu, Kementrian Sihir dan Daily Prophet terus menekanku dan Harry, mengatakan kami berdua sinting dan sebagainya karena telah mengatakan bahwa Voldemort telah kembali. Aku tahu bahwa kamu sudah mengetahui bahwa Voldemort sudah benar-benar kembali. Aku bisa tabah menghadapi semua itu tapi aku khawatir mengenai Harry. Sayang sekali, tahun ini aku tak bisa memberi bantuan padanya, karena Menteri Sihir saat ini, Fudge, sudah semakin paranoid dan memaksa memasukkan seorang bawahannya kedalam staf guru di sekolah. Dan lagi bawahannya itu menjadi Profesor Pertahanam Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan seperti apa bawahan Fudge akan mengacaukan mata pelajaran satu ini._

_Ngomong-ngomong soal mata pelajaran, Profesor Binns, satu-satunya guru hantu di Hogwarts yang mengajar mata pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, memutuskan untuk pensiun dan keliling negeri untuk meneliti peninggalan sejarah, membuat lowongan ini kosong. Aku berpikir apakah kamu mau menerima tawaranku menjadi guru disini selama setahun sampai aku menemukan guru yang mau menetap sampai beberapa tahun. Maukah kau, Arthur? Secara pribadi, aku berpikir tidak ada yang lebih cocok dari padamu untuk pekerjaan ini. Akan lebih baik lagi kalau kau bisa menjelaskan sejarah Muggle, agar anak-anak darah murni disini bisa memberikan sedikit respek kepada anak-anak keturunan Muggle. Jika kau mau, kamu boleh membawa seseorang sebagai asistenmu._

_Salam,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Tolong bawakan cemilan Muggle jika kamu ingin mengunjungiku_

* * *

><p><em>Dear, Arthur-san<em>

_Apa kabar, Arthur-san? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap Anda sehat-sehat saja._

_Ini mungkin sangat tiba-tiba tapi kuharap Anda mau memikirkannya._

_Saya ingin Anda mengajari saya bagaimana mengendalikan kemampuan gaib._

_Ini permintaan yang sungguh aneh, saya takkan kaget kalau Anda menolak. Baru-baru ini terjadi kecelakaan karena kekuatan gaibku lepas kendali... Saya takut akan melukai orang lain nanti... Belum lagi makhluk gaib di negaraku itu bereaksi dengan kekuatan gaibku..._

_Saya tidak tahu harus minta tolong siapa lagi selain Anda... Saya benar-benar takut..._

_Maaf kalau suratnya pendek. Saya harus membereskan ruangan tamu saya yang berantakan karena kecerobohan saya dengan kekuatan gaib saya._

_Salam sayang,_

_Raden Ayu Seruni Nirmala Majapahit_

_P.S: Kekuatan gaibku lepas kendali lagi! Jakarta kena! Arthur-san tolong terima permintaan saya! Ya ampun, Jakarta berdarah! Mau selama apa pun saya terima! Tolong bantu saya!_

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi United Kingdom tersebut memandangi kedua surat yang sudah terbuka di mejanya. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Dia memang sudah tahu kalau Voldemort sudah kembali, kapan dia akan mulai benar-benar bergerak lagi itu tinggal masalah waktu. Dia berpikir untuk menerima tawaran Dumbledore menjadi guru di Hogwarts dan sepertinya mengajar sejarah Muggle akan berguna untuk mendamaikan murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Lagipula, entah sudah berapa puluh tahun dia tidak mengunjungi dunia sihir.<p>

Lalu tentang Nesia. Dia sudah tahu kalau personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa ini punya kekuatan gaib. Alangkah kagetnya ia saat Nesia bisa melihat teman-teman perinya. Tapi ketika ditanya seberapa kuat, wanita Melayu itu hanya tersenyum. Kalau dia melihat makhlus halus Indonesia, mereka hanya kelihatan seperti bayang-bayang hitam. Makhlus halus yang dia pernah lihat dari Nesia hanyalah seorang prajurit Jawa yang tinggal dalam keris yang selalu dibawa Nesia. Thailand memberi tahu kalau makhlus halus Nesia itu memang mengerikan dan lebih baik dia tidak tahu. Memang, dia sendiri merasa kalau punya Nesia itu levelnya jauh berbeda dengan punyanya. Kata Netherlands, mantan Motherlandnya Indonesia, kekuatan gaib Nesia itu paling kuat diantara negara-negara ASEAN.

Kalau mau jujur, dia sendiri merasa kalau Nesia itu jauh lebih kuat dan gelap kekuatannya. Dia merasakannya beberapa kali saat emosi Nesia memuncak di World Meeting, ketika Prussia mengejek betapa tidak AWESOMEnya obyek wisata di Indonesia dan betapa AWESOMEnya obyek wisata di Jerman, ketika Korea Selatan bahwa dada dan kebudayaan Nesia berasal darinya, ketika Malaysia mengklaim kalau pulau Indonesia aslinya adalah miliknya, dll. Entah hanya dia yang melihatnya atau Thailand juga, keluar bayang-bayang hitam dari tubuh Nesia yang sekilas seperti punya Russia dan pandangan matanya menjadi dingin dan haus darah seperti punya Russia juga. Untuk seperkian detik, ruangan menjadi sangat dingin.

Singkat kata, Nesia bagaikan bom waktu, kapan akan meledak tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

Ada rumor dari para Nation ASEAN kalau semua provinsi-provinsi Nesia juga punya kekuatan gaib yang kuat dan gelap, walau masih lebih kuat Nesia.

Dari surat Nesia, dapat dia simpulkan kalau keadaannya parah, karena sudah ada orang terluka.

Daripada ada korban bertambah, dia dengan senang hati mengajari Nesia bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Dumbledore juga menuliskan dia boleh membawa seseorang sebagai asisten...

Nesiakan usianya sudah 1.000 tahun lebih dan lagi dia lumayan akrab dengan negara Asia dan Timur Tengah lainnya seperti Yemen, dia juga akrab dengan anak-anak dan bisa menjadi sangat kuat kalau mau (Arthur sudah merasakan sendiri tusukan bambu runcingnya).

Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk menjadikan Nesia asistennya selama dia mengajar di Hogwarts.

Arthur meraih teleponnya dan mendial no. Nesia.

"Halo? Dengan Nesia? Mengenai suratmu... Aku mau mengajarimu tapi ada syaratnya... Kamu tidak apa-apakan setahun pergi dari Indonesia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ehm... Aku sudah dari dulu ingin bikin crossover HPxAPH tapi tidak dapat plot yang bagus... Dapat sih tapi plotnya kebanyakan... Mungkin lain kali aku akan publish cerita crossover baru... Nesia menjadi asisten Arthur dan ke Hogwarts... Pasti heboh! Apalagi makhlus halus Nesia juga ikut! Apalagi saat sisi yandere Nesia muncul... <strong>

**Yah, tak banyak yang ingin kukatakan jadi...**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**NO FLAME**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pirate, Nusantara, Hogwarts_**

* * *

><p>Summary: Sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara negara kawasan Asia Tenggara bahwa Nesia itu yandere, mempunyai sisi sadis. Keadaan akan menjadi tambah parah apabila Nesia menggunakan kekuatan gaibnya. Sadar akan keadaannya ini, Nesia menyurati England dan memintanya untuk mengajarinya bagaimana caranya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya itu. Disaat yang sama, England ditawari mengajar sejarah di Hogwarts oleh Dumbledore. Apa jadinya Hogwarts saat kedatangan seorang profesor baru Sejarah Sihir yang mantan bajak laut dan asistennya seorang wanita Melayu yang anggun tetapi memiliki sisi sadis dan kekuatan sihir yang mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari Dumbledore dan lebih gelap daripada Voldemort? 5th year.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own HP dan APH<p>

Note: OC, Tittle may change

Warning: Umbridge bashing

"Bahasa Inggris"

_"Bahasa lain"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Indonesia jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Itulah yang bisa England simpulkan pada 5 menit pertama latihan sihir mereka di rumah England, tepatnya di basement tempat ia biasa melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sihir.

_Pagi-pagi sekali dia menjemput Nesia di bandara Heathrow, kira-kira jam 6 pagi di London. Sebenarnya dia sendiri masih mengantuk tapi dirinya adalah seorang gentleman. Dia tak mungkin terlambat menjemput seorang lady seperti Nesia, mau sepagi atau selarut apa pun. Apa kata dunia nanti? Jadi dia dengan sabar menunggu di Arrival sambil beberapa menit sekali membisikkan kata-kata tidak sopan karena masih mengantuk. Tapi ketika Nesia muncul dari balik dinding Arrival, segala kekesalan dan rasa kantuk langsung hilang._

_Seluruh dunia sudah tahu kalau Indonesia itu salah satu negara paling cantik di dunia walau keadaan negaranya itu amburadul. Tapi setiap sekali bertemu dengannya, pasti England akan mendapat senyum yang manis dan tulus. Saat menjadi Motherlandnya dulu, England selalu memperlakukan Nesia dengan baik karena senyumnya yang begitu indah walau saat itu dia jarang memberikannya senyuman, karena perlakuan Netherlands padanya. Nesia yang saat itu masih anak-anak selalu mengingatkan ia akan America sebelum merdeka, bedanya hanya dia itu perempuan dan kelakuannya lebih manis. Setiap kali melihat senyum Nesia saat itu, pasti ingin tersenyum juga. Dan seperti dugaannya, Nesia tumbuh dewasa yang sangat anggun dan cantik jelita._

_Ketika keluar dari Arrival, England dan beberapa pria lainnya menahan napas. Walau pun wajahnya terlihat lelah, kecantikan Nesia tetap terpancar. Kecantikannya yang khas langsung membuat semua orang berpaling padanya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan ikal menutupi punggungnya dan berkilat dibawah cahaya. Kulit sawo matangnya yang langsat terlihat sangat halus, walau lengannya dibalut perban yang sepertinya disebabkan oleh kecelakaan oleh kekuatan gaibnya. Mata coklat kehitamannya yang besar tetap memancarkan kepolosan walau negaranya selalu dirundung masalah. Badan moleknya yang berbentuk sintal dipeluk oleh sebuah dress batik coklat dengan lengan pendek dan sebuah ikat pinggang bewarna merah terikat erat di pinggangnya. Sebuah shawl sutra bewarna emas dilingkarkan di pundaknya. Suara selopnya yang menyentuh lantai samar-samar terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi trolley._

_"Arthur-san!" Senyum manis merekah di wajahnya dan Nesia berlari-lari kecil kearahnya sambil mendorong trolleynya. Tapi England sudah tahu kalau Nesia itu ceroboh dan benar saja, dia tersandung. Untungnya England dengan sigap menangkapnya, sehingga wajah Nesia menabrak dadanya. Pipi England langsung memerah saat dia menyadari dada Nesia menempel padanya. Refleks, England langsung memegang kedua pundak Nesia dan mendorongnya pelan._

_"K-Kamu masih saja ceroboh. Padahal sudah dewasa..." Sambil malu-malu, mata hijaunya langsung memandang mata Nesia yang besar. Nesia hanya tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Biar kudorong trolleynya." England langsung mendorong trolley milik Nesia ke pintu keluar, dengan Nesia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lengan kiri England, membuat wajahnya memerah lagi._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah menaiki taksi dengan sang personifikasi Nusantara langsung tertidur sambil bersandar ke pundak personifikasi Britain tersebut. Wajah England langsung memerah lagi tapi karena tak tega membangunkan dirinya yang sepertinya sudah sangat kecapekan jadinya dia hanya bisa pasrah menjadi semacam bantal untuk Nesia._

_Sesampainya di rumahnya, Nesia tidak bisa dibangunkan, membuat England tambah gondok. Jadilah dia menahan malu meminta supir taksi untuk membawa masuk koper Nesia dan dirinya menggendong wanita Melayu bridal style. England sedikit kaget dengan tingginya suhu dan berat badannya yang ringan, mungkin karena dia tidak makan dengan benar dan karena keadaan ekonomi negaranya yang amburadul. Belum lagi kekuatan gaibnya yang lepas kendali. England mau tidak mau bersimpati dengannya._

_Dengan hati-hati dia membaringkan Nesia di sofanya dan teman-teman perinya menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang terbuat dari wool yang dia ingat dibeli tahun lalu. Tak lupa ia melepas selopnya. England terkekeh ketika peri-perinya berterbangan diatas Indonesia. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, mereka sangat suka Nesia. Sekilas cahaya berkelap-kelip mereka membuat paras Nesia menjadi lebih cantik. Pantas banyak Nation yang mengejarnya. Cantik begini. England tersenyum lembut dan membelai kepala Nesia._

_"...Malaysia..." Nesia berbisik, mengigau. Setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. England terperanjat. Malaysia... Saudara Nesia yang pernah ia jajah. Ia dengar sekarang hubungan mereka sedang jelek tapi... Sepertinya Nesia tetap menyayanginya. Dia jadi teringat America. Dengan lembut, England menghapus air mata tersebut dengan ibu jarinya dan mengelus pipinya._

_"Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya lalu berdiri._

_"Nah... Lebih baik aku masak sarapan... Sekalian bikin sandwich untuk makan siang ah..."_

* * *

><p><em>Nesia bangum pada jam makan siang. Sambil tersipu malu, dia minta maaf karena sudah ketiduran dan merepotkan England. England hanya tertawa kecil dan menawarkan Nesia sandwichnya. Karena bikin sandwich itu hanya tinggal potong-potong saja, England tidak punya masalah dengan ini. <em>

_"..." Nesia mengunyah sandwich buatan England dengan wajah serius._

_"Bagaimana?" England bertanya gelisah._

_"Rasanya... Apa ya? 'Decent...' Tidak enak tapi tidak parah..."_

_England menghela napas. Dia tahu kalau Indonesia itu jago masak dan tak pernah menyia-nyiakan makanan, karena itu makan sconenya England pasti habis, separah apa pun rasanya. Hal ini lumayan bikin heran Nation lain, bagaimana indera pengecap Nesia bisa tidak rusak walau sudah menghabiskan makanan England yang menjijikkan. Ketika ditanya, Nesia memandang mereka dengan pandangan penuh arti dan berkata, "Mana yang lebih parah? Scone Arthur-san atau kopi luwak punyaku?" Penasaran, America membawakan semua orang kopi luwak di World Meeting berikutnya (tapi tetap bayar padanya) dan semua orang mencicipinya. Benar-benar enak dan pahit khas kopi yang semestinya! Semua orang langsung tanya bagaimana cara membuatnya jadi enak begitu tapi Nesia hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan bungkam. Akhirnya Australia yang tidak tega memberitahu apa sesungguhnya kopi luwak itu. Setelah diberitahu, semua orang langsung minum bergelas-gelas air putih. Nesia memberikan pandangan penuh arti dan tersenyum misterius. "Munafik namanya kalau tidak makan makanan buatan Arthur-san tapi mengatakan kalau kopi luwakku itu kopi dengan... ' pengolahan biasa'." Sejak saat itu, tak pernah ada orang yang mengomentari selera Nesia. Herannya, tetap ada Nation yang selalu memesan kopi luwak dari Nesia seperti America dan Germany. Kalau America memang sudah rusak indera pengecapannya gara-gara England dan Germany... _

_"Lebih manjur daripada kopi biasa saat kerja lembur," katanya dengan suara datar. Tidak ada yang mengomentari. _

_Begitu sadar, Nesia sudah menyelesaikan sandwichnya dan menyeruput teh Earl Graynya. _

_"Seruni, mau mulai latihannya?"_

_"Baiklah."_

* * *

><p><em>England dan Nesia berada didalam 'Ruang Sihir' yang seperti namanya, ruangan dimana segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir ada. England menyodorkan tongkat sihirnya, sebuah stick dengan bintang kecil, seperti mainan. Nesia tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai tongkat sihir England, karena alat-alat ilmu hitamnya jauh lebih parah.<em>

_"Coba ayunkan. Apa yang terjadi dari ayunanmu itu dapat menunjukkan seberapa kuat kekuatanmu. Dan saranku, jangan terlalu bersemangat." _

_Nesia hanya mengangguk dan mengayunkannya dengan pelan._

**_PRAAAANG_**

**_KRAAAAAK_**

**_BOOOOOM_**

**_BRAAAAAK_**

**_CTAAAARR_**

_Semua botol-botol ramuan langsung pecah, cairan-cairan bewarna aneh langsung tumpah di lantai dan bercampur menjadi satu, membuat lantai bewarna hitam. Semua buku-buku di rak langsung berterbangan dan ada yang langsung robek. Semua laci terbuka dan segala isinya melayang dengan pesat dan menciptakan semacam typhoon. Meja panjang England langsung patah menjadi dua. Tembok dan lantai ruangan meretak dan retakannya makin panjang dan panjang. Lidah api keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir England dan membakar meja dan lemari yang hancur, membuat ruangan segera dipenuhi asap._

_Aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Nesia, persis ketika sisi yandere Nesia keluar, bedanya kali ini Nesia sama sekali waras. England yang merasakan bahaya langsung merebut tongkat sihirnya sekalian memeluk Nesia. Dengan sigap dia menganyunkan tongkat sihirnya sambil meneriakkan mantra hujan, "PLUVIO!" **(Plesetan kata Latin untuk hujan, pluvia.) **Sedetik kemudian rintik-rintik air langsung berjatuhan dan semakin deras. England, masih memeluk erat Nesia, langsung berlari keluar. Matanya membelalak ketika aura hitam Nesia bergerak kearah api dan kobaran api makin dashyat. Tapi untungnya, hujan sihirnya makin deras dan api padam. _

_**Trrr... Trrr...**_

_England melihat ke tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dan melihat tongkatnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan cahaya hitam aneh. Refleks England menjatuhkannya dan sebelum tongkat itu menyentuh lantai, semburat cahaya hitam muncul dari dalam tongkat dan tongkat sihir England langsung patah menjadi 2, diiringi dengan bunyi 'KRAK' yang nyaring._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Seruni..." England mengalihkan pandangan dari tongkatnya yang patah kepada wanita Melayu yang masih ia peluk. Wajah Nesia pucat pasi dan air mata menetes dari mata besarnya yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan kedua tangan kecilnya mencengkram kemejanya. Jelas sekali dia shock dengan kekacauan yang ia sebabkan. "Ssh... Ssh... Tidak apa-apa... Tidak apa-apa..." England memeluk wanita personifikasi Nusantara itu lebih erat lagi. Dia mencium kepalanya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Mata hijaunya melirik Ruang Sihir yang sekarang sudah porak poranda. Kekuatan Nesia besar sekali... Dan hitam... Kalau dibiarkan, bisa terjadi yang lebih parah daripada kebakaran. Nesia harus dibawa kepada Dumbledore._

_"Seruni..." Nesia mengangkat wajahnya yang masih berurai air mata. "Aku tahu kamu baru saja datang tapi sekarang kamu harus ikut denganku."_

_England merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dengan stamp Hogwarts, Portkey darurat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana agar bisa ke tempat Dumbledore seketika itu juga. England meremas kertas itu dengan satu tangannya dan perasaan dihisap yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan melanda dirinya dan Nesia. Dalam sekejap dia menemukan dirinya berada didalam kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts, yang sekarang ini dipakai oleh Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

><p>"Dan begitulah ceritanya..." England menyeruput tehnya sampai habis setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya pada Dumbledore yang mengangguk-angguk. Nesia yand duduk disebelah England menunduk malu ketika Dumbledore dan semua lukisan kepala sekolah Hogwarts melihat kearahnya. "Seruni sudah setuju untuk jadi asistenku dan selama kami disini, Anda bisa bantu melatihnyakan?"<p>

"Aku dengan senang hati membantu," Dumbledore melirik Nesia, "dari ceritamu, kekuatan sihir Miss Majapahit itu lebih kuat darimu dan aku juga pada saat yang sama..."

"Hitam." Nesia menyelesaikan. "Tidak usah ragu mengatakannya. Aku tahu kekuatanku ini hitam." Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan putih," Dumbledore tersenyum. "Aku dapat merasakannya saat kali pertama melihatmu. Hatimu itu baik. Itu yang membuat setengah kekuatanmu putih bersih. Hanya saja kekuatan hitammu lebih menonjol." Dumbledore berdiri dan mengambil secarik perkamen dan pena bulu. Dia menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada Fawkes. Fawkes langsung melesat keluar jendela.

"Aku sudah menyurati Ollivander, pemilik sebuah toko tongkat sihir. Aku berpesan agar dia membawakan semua tongkat sihir dengan... keunikan. Kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh jalan-jalan berkeliling Hogwarts. Masih ingatkan, Arthur?"

"Tentu saja." Arthur berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Nesia yang diterima oleh wanita itu. "Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kami menghirup udara segar diluar." Dumbledore mengangguk. Kedua alisnya terangkat ketika kedua tangan Nesia memeluk lengan kiri England dan terkekeh.

"Cinta memang tak pandang umur..." Karena England lebih tua beberapa ratus tahun daripada Nesia. Walau pun usia Dumbledore sendiri 100 tahun lebih, mereka ribuan tahun lebih tua darinya.

* * *

><p>Nesia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghela napas. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di halaman Hogwarts. Mata Nesia terpaku pada hutan lebat didepannya. Dari kelihatannya dia sudah tahu kalau isinya ada macam-macam. Ananda, arwah prajurit Majapahit yang menunggui kerisnya, berdiri disebelahnya. Sejak tiba di Hogwarts, dia bisa kelihatan karena energi sihirnya. Biasanya hanya kelihatan oleh dirinya, adik-adiknya dan kadang, England (Ananda ogah muncul depan orang barat walau mereka ga bisa lihat). Ananda adalah seorang prajurit Majapahit yang dulu berperang di bersama Gajah Mada dan tewas dalam perang dan akhirnya menunggui keris yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Badannya tegap dan tinggi, pembawaannya tegas dan penuh sopan santun, hanya berbicara ketika diajak bicara dan itu pun hanya berbicara seperlunya. Wajahnya juga tampan dan kalau masih hidup pasti populer diantara gadis-gadis Indonesia<em>. <em>Tidak kalah ganteng dari Jakarta. Pokoknya seorang pria Indonesia ideal!

_"Ananda sabar ya disini."_ Nesia tersenyum lembut.

_"Ndak apa-apa, Putri. Ini sudah tugas Ananda untuk melindungi Putri atas permintaan Pangeran Majapahit dan Penguasa Gajah Mada. Saya ndak akan melanggar permintaan terakhir beliau."_

Nesia tersenyum. England memperhatikan Ananda. Beda dengan hantu-hantu Hogwarts yang bewarna perak, dia punya _warna, _terlihat seperti masih hidup. "Kamu benar tidak apa-apa? Kamukan... tidak suka orang kulit putih." Ananda melirik kepadanya dengan pandangan mendelik. Nesia menterjemahkan pertanyaan England padanya.

_"Saya tidak apa-apa kok. Saya masih bisa tahan dengan anak-anak, tapi saya ndak mau terlalu terlibat dengan orang dewasanya."_

"Dia bilang dia masih bisa toleransi yang hidup, walau tidak mau terlalu terlibat."

"Kalau hantunya?"

Ananda tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya kalau dia juga tak mau terlibat.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, Miss Majapahit. Kenalkan, teman lamaku, Ollivander."<p>

Pria tua bernama Ollivander itu membungkuk sopan dan mencium tangan Nesia. Dibelakangnya adalah dua peti besar berisi kotak-kotak panjang yang England tahu isinya adalah tongkat sihir.

"Lebih baik kau dulu Arthur."

Setelah melakukan pengukuran, Ollivander mengambil sebuah kotak dan membukanya. England disodori sebuat tongkat. Ketika menyentuhnya, England langsung menggelengkan kepala. Ollivander terkekeh dan bergumam, "Anda tahu apa yang Anda mau." Segera saja Ollivander mengeluarkan semua dari isi salah satu peti dan tidak ada yang cocok. Mengingatkan Ollivander akan Harry Potter.

"Ini," Ollivander menyodorkan tongkat pada Arthur. "Alder, 30 senti, sangat bagus untuk menyerang dan bertahan. Ideal untuk duel sihir. Tentu saja intinya spesial. Tongkat ini memiliki 2 inti. Sehelai rambut ekor Unicorn dan ulu hati naga. Harus kukatakan, tongkat yang mempunyai 2 inti itu sangat jarang. Nah, coba ayunkan."

England mengayunkan tongkat tersebut dan dari ujung tongkat tersebut keluar kembang api biru dan putih juga kelopa mawar merah, menciptakan confetti yang memenuhi ruangan. Dumbledore, Nesia, Ollivander dan semua lukisan bertepuk tangan meriah. Bahkan Ananda yang berdiri di ujung ruangan _tersenyum_.

"Yang ini." England tersenyum bangga dan senang. Ollivander terkekeh dan menuliskan bon. Personifikasi Britania Raya tersebut meraba tongkat barunya, sudah merasa sayang.

"Sekarang tongkat untuk Nona..." England dan Dumbledore langsung siaga, kalau-kalau Nesia lepas kendali lagi. Ollivander menyerahkan sebuah tongkat. "Jati, 25 centi, ulu hati naga. Bagus untuk Transfigurasi..." Nesia memandangnya dengan skeptis dan mengenggamnya.

_**KRAAAAAK**_

Tongkat tersebut langsung remuk menjadi serpihan-serpihan dan kilat hitam membakarnya. Semua orang dan lukisan kecuali Nesia dan Ananda langsung mengeryit. Ollivander terdiam dan memandang Nesia dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Nona berasal dari negara mana?"

"Indonesia."

"Indonesia... Ah, aku tahu... Untung aku membawanya..." Ollivander mengeluarkan sebuah kotak tua yang sudah lusuh dari bagian dalam peti dan meniup debunya yang tebal. Matanya memandang sendu kotak tersebut sebelum berbalik kepada Nesia. "Dulu aku belajar membuat tongkat sihir pada seorang penyihir Belanda yang seorang spesialis tongkat sihir... Ibunya seorang Muggle dari Bali, Indonesia... Aku melihat lukisannya tempo hari. Cantik sekali... Kecantikannya benar-benar beda dari wanita Asia lain, khas... Istrinya juga seorang Muggle Indonesia dan putrinya juga cantik... Sayang sekali, mereka meninggal karena wabah penyakit... Sebelum meninggal dia pergi ke tanah kelahiran istrinya dan mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat tongkat ini... Tongkat terakhir yang ia buat sebelum ajal menjemput..." Dia berhenti sebentar. "Magnolia ("Kepelan," jelas Nesia pada Ananda yang terlihat bingung), 23 centi, mempunyai 3 inti..." Ollivander berhenti lagi...

"Mutiara yang konon berasal dari dasar Laut Jawa... Debu emas... Sehelai bulu _Garuda..._" Tongkat tersebut kini terekspos kepada semua orang. "Mempunyai sihir yang sangat hebat... Lihat..." Jari telunjuknya yang kurus menyentuh tongkat tersebut dan kilat putih langsung mengenai ujung jarinya. "Tak bisa kusentuh... Sampai saat ini aku ragu akan ada orang yang cocok dengan tongkat ini. Mungkin... Mungkin ini untukmu..."

Semua orang kini memandang Nesia. Nesia menghiraukan semua pandangan tersebut dan memandang tongkat tersebut. Tongkat yang berasal dari Indonesia, dibuat oleh seorang pria dengan darah Indonesia juga. Dia sudah tahu, tongkat ini sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Tangannya gemetar dan menggenggam tongkat tersebut. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Nesia mengayunkannya. Api bewarna-warni keluar dari ujung tongkatnya dan melesat ke udara, membentuk siluet burung elang yang mengingatkan Nesia dengan logo wisata Indonesia 2011, 'WONDERFUL INDONESIA'. Burung elang tersebut mengelilingi ruangan tiga kali sebelum lenyap. Semua orang, bahkan Ananda, tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan.

"Syukurlah..." Mata Ollivander berkaca-kaca, "Sekarang guruku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang..."

Nesia tersenyum dan melihat ke arah England. England- bukan. Arthur. Itu namanya yang harus dipakai selama di tempat ini. Arthur tersenyum manis padanya, membuat kedua pipi Nesia tersipu pink. Mungkin datang ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts ini bersama England adalah hal yang tepat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 selesai. Saya butuh 4 jam untuk mengetik semua ini. <strong>

**Ananda adalah OC saya dan sudah bersama Nesia sejak lahir dan menyaksikan sejarah Indonesia. Saya jujur tidak sabar melihatnya berinteraksi dengan murid-murid dan hantu-hantu Hogwarts, terutama Bloody Baron dan Peeves. Nanti dia juga akan membantu ditengah pelajaran memperhatikan siapa saja yang tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajaran.**

**Inti-inti tongkat sihir Nesia itu saya pilih dengan random. Mutiaranya dari Nyi Rolo Kidul... Bulu ekor burung Garuda di legenda Bali (atau Jawa?)... Debu emas? Saya lihat foto Monas terus saya ingat kalau di bara api di puncak Monas terbuat dari emas. Jadi saya masukkan debu emas.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review!  
>NO FLAME! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pirate, Nusantara, Hogwarts_**

* * *

><p>Summary: Sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara negara kawasan Asia Tenggara bahwa Nesia itu yandere, mempunyai sisi sadis. Keadaan akan menjadi tambah parah apabila Nesia menggunakan kekuatan gaibnya. Sadar akan keadaannya ini, Nesia menyurati England dan memintanya untuk mengajarinya bagaimana caranya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya itu. Disaat yang sama, England ditawari mengajar sejarah di Hogwarts oleh Dumbledore. Apa jadinya Hogwarts saat kedatangan seorang profesor baru Sejarah Sihir yang mantan bajak laut dan asistennya seorang wanita Melayu yang anggun tetapi memiliki sisi sadis dan kekuatan sihir yang mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari Dumbledore dan lebih gelap daripada Voldemort? 5th year.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own HP dan APH<p>

Note: OC, Tittle may change

Warning: Umbridge bashing

"Bahasa Inggris"

_"Bahasa lain"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Akhirnya tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

Arthur tersenyum ketika ia memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri murid-murid Hogwarts mulai memasuki Aula Besar. Masing-masing menanyai kabar dan bagaimana liburan musim panas masing-masing. Hampir semua orang terlihat senang. _Hampir. _Tampaknya kematian Cedric Diggory dan kembalinya Voldemort membuat mereka tegang. Tapi tak setegang Harry Potter dan orang-orang anggota Order of Pheonix. Kata Dumbledore satu keluarga Weasley kecuali anak ketiganya bergabung, secara tak resmi, dengan Order of Pheonix.

Dan markas utama mereka adalah kediaman keluarga Darah Murni Black. Hm...

_"Inggris."_

Suara berat dengan aksen Jawa yang sangat kental mencapai telinganya dan Arthur tidak perlu diberitahu lagi siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Ananda yang terlihat menahan diri dengan susah payah untuk tidak cemberut. Tak jauh di belakangnya, si hantu cebol, Peeves, terlihat nyaris menangis dan hilang menembus dinding. Satu alis tebal Arthur langsung terangkat. Pertemuan Ananda dengan hantu-hantu disini kalau tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan, mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan, formal. Ananda sudah sangat mencolok disini. Dengan pakaiannya yang hanya berupa sarung hitam dengan jahitan emas dan hiasan-hiasan emas lainnya _**(Silahkan Anda bayangkan pakaian Jawa yang tradisional sekali)**_, mempunyai warna, dan bicara bahasa lain, dia sudah langsung populer diantara para hantu. Dari satu minggu waktunya disini, yang masih mau menegurnya hanya Baron Berdarah yang sangat terkesan dengannya yang langsung bisa mengendalikan Peeves. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya para hantu yang tahu. Arthur tersenyum sopan.

"Yeah?"

_"...Putri..."_

"_Putri_? Oh. Seruni maksudmu? Dia sudah selesai bersiap-siap?"

Ananda memandangnya sebentar sebelum menunjuk arah kamar Arthur dan Seruni. Bukan, mereka tidak sekamar, tapi bisa dibilang berbagi ruang rekreasi bersama seperti di Asrama lain.

_"...Bai..."_

Dan Ananda menghilang. Kedua alis tebal Arthur terangkat. Tadi Ananda mengucapkan "Bye?" Tampaknya dia sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa bahasa Inggris. Arthur tersenyum dan mulai berjalan balik ke kamarnya. Kamar mereka terdapat dibalik sebuah lukisan burung elang yang akan terbuka jika mengucapkan kata kunci "Bhineka Tunggal Ika." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seruni yang kasih?

Arthur memasuki kamarnya. Kamarnya terhubung dengan kamar Seruni dengan sebuah ruang tamu kecil. Ruang tamunya juga standar. Sebuah sofa besar merah, meja kayu persegi panjang dengan taplak meja putih berenda, 2 kursi merah yang sangat empuk. Karpetnya bewarna hijau muda dan sangat nyaman diinjaki dengan telanjang kaki. Sebuah perapian terdapat di ujung ruangan dengan sebuah kursi goyang didepannya. Langit-langitnya dan wallpapernya bewarna biru langit. Jika masuk, kebanyakan orang pasti akan mengira kalau mereka malah keluar, jika mengabaikan furniture yang ada didalam.

Arthur mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Seruni. Suara kasak-kusuk terdengar didalam dan mantan pirate tersebut menyimpulkan bahwa Seruni belum siap. Arthur mengecek pakaiannya. Dia memakai salah satu _suite _terbaiknya. Sebuah setelan jas coklat tua dengan dasi merah dan sepatu hitam yang sudah disemir (Italian). Dan dia sudah khusus men-_trim _kedua alisnya yang sudah sangat tebal itu.

KLEK

"Arthur-san..."

"Oh, Seruni. Sudah seles-" Personifikasi Britannia Raya tersebut langsung berbalik.

Mata Arthur langsung membelalak.

Didepannya adalah seorang Seruni yang mengenakan sebuah kebaya putih modern dengan bordiran bunga putih dan perak yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin _dirinya _bisa menjahitnya. Kebayanya dipadu dengan sebuah kain batik coklat dengan corak bunga-bunga yang ia yakin, hanya bisa digambar oleh Feliciano jika bukan orang Indonesia asli. Sebuah _shawl _perak dengan jahitan yang kompleks dan indah terapit di masing-masing lengannya. Rambutnya terlihat lebih ikal dan lebih halus dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya hanya dipulas oleh bedak dan sapuan lip gloss. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Seruni melepaskan bunga melatinya dan gantinya adalah sebuah sirkam perak berbentuk melati dengan mutiara ditengahnya dan berhiaskan intan. Sebuah senyum malu menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik dan pipinya memancarkan warna pink. Teman-teman perinya berterbangan mengelilingi. Sinar warna-warni mereka dipantulkan oleh pakaian Seruni yang semuanya nyaris putih dan perak. Membuat personifikasi Nusantara tersebut bercahaya, secara harafiah.

Arthur menyadari bahwa ia memandangi Seruni dan berdehem. Dengan gesture yang sangat gentleman, dia mengenggam lembut tangan Seruni dan menciumnya, samar-samar tercium parfum bunga anggreknya.

"Kamu... Terlihat cantik sekali malam ini... Jauh berbeda..." Senyum merekah diwajahnya dan dia yakin sekarang dia tersipu. Seruni tersenyum malu dan makin tersipu. "AH! Bukan berarti kamu terlihat jelek ketika tidak berpakaian formal seperti ini dan berdandan seperti ini! Kamu tetap cantik kok! Aku hanya kaget melihatmu seperti ini! Setahuku kamu hanya berdandan kalau ada pentas tari atau kesenian! A-"

Jari telunjuk Seruni menempel dibibirnya, secara efektif membungkamnya.

Seruni tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Arthur-san juga terlihat sangat keren dan sangat gentleman." Kedua tangannya langsung memeluk lengan kirinya. "Ayo kita pergi ke pesta."

Arthur tersipu dan tersenyum.

"Ayo," katanya sambil membuka balik lukisan.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sedang mengobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya mengenai OWL dan prefek ketika di meja guru muncul dua orang dewasa yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Satu adalah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang gelap yang agak berantakan dengan kulit yang agak coklat untuk ukuran orang putih dan memiliki sepasang alis <em><strong>tertebal <strong>_yang pernah Harry lihat seumur hidupnya. Hagrid yang setengah rasaksa saja tidak punya alis setebal itu. Dia memakai setelan Muggle coklat yang terlihat mahal dan mempunyai semacam aura berwibawa disekitarnya, yang membuat Harry entah kenapa merasa segan. Dibelakangnya adalah seorang wanita. Seorang wanita yang...

Harry menahan napas.

Cantik

Jauh lebih cantik daripada Cho Chang

Jauh melebihi daya tarik Fleur DeLacour yang seorang Veela

Harry tak yakin dengan rasnya, tapi ia tahu kalau wanita ini antara ras Asia dan Afrika. Kulitnya sawo matang dan terlihat halus. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan ikal, menutupi punggungnya. Tubuhnya molek dan gemulai, sama sekali beda dengan orang Barat. Dia memakai pakaian yang tidak ia kenal, tapi Harry yakin kalau itu pakaian Muggle, bewarna putih dan perak. Bawahannya berupa semacam sarong coklat dengan corak bunga yang tidak ia kenal. Seperti laki-laki tadi, dia memancarkan semacam aura berwibawa yang membuat Harry segan. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata hijaunya. Harry terdiam. Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kaku, seperti akan dilahap sesuatu. Dia dapat merasakan tiba-tiba bekas lukanya menjadi dingin, bukannya memanas ketika Voldemort didekatnya atau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang jahat, tapi menjadi dingin seperti es. Sensasi yang sungguh aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Wanita itu memandangnya sebentar sebelum duduk disebelah rekannya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Laki-laki dengan setelan Muggle itu menoleh kearahnya. Mata hijau mereka bertemu. Harry tidak lagi merasa dingin, badannya mulai menghangat dan entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat aman sampai Voldemort tidak akan mengganggunya.

"Harry?" Suara Hermione menyadarkannya dan Harry menyadari bahwa laki-laki tadi sudah tidak memandanginya lagi. "Harry? Kamu kenapa? Kamu memerhatikan meja guru sampai 5 menit lebih." Ron mengangguk dan melihat ke arah meja guru. Matanya membelalak.

"Jenggot Merlin! Siapa wanita yang bagaikan bidadari itu?" Sekarang semua orang di meja Gryffindor melihat kearah meja guru dan tak sedikit anak laki-laki yang langsung tersipu dan membelalakkan mata. Benar saja, sekarang semua orang berbisik-bisik seru, membicarakan wanita itu. "Guru barukah? Please banget dia itu guru baru. Hogwarts butuh guru baru yang muda dan cantik! Kamu juga setujukan, Harry?"

Harry memilih tutup mulut setelah melihat Hermione mendelik padanya.

"Pasti salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tapi aku penasaran, siapa guru yang pensiun?"

"Siapa peduli?" Ron langsung memperhatikan wanita tersebut dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Hermione hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika pintu terbuka dan murid-murid tahun pertama memasuki Aula dengan takut-takut.

MacGonagall membuka gulungan nama dan mulai memanggil satu per satu anak-anak tersebut.

"Aston, Gerald..."

* * *

><p>Seruni tersenyum menyaksikan anak-anak polos tersebut dimasukkan ke Asramanya masing-masing. Setiap kali nama Aramanya diteriakkan oleh Sorting Hat, salah satu meja akan bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Dia tidak tahan menahan tawa ketika anak terakhir dimasukkan ke Hefflufpuff dan semua murid di meja tersebut bersorak. Mereka semua polos sekali...<p>

Dumbledore berdiri sambil tersenyum pada semua orang. "Selamat makan."

Langsung saja, ratusan piring perak berisi makanan lezat yang Seruni yakin hanya akan ditemukan di restoran dengan 4 bintang dan lebih muncul di meja. Mata Seruni membelalak ketika melihat sebakul nasi didepannya dan dengan senang hati menyendokkan nasi ke piringnya. Matanya melebar lagi ketika ia melihat satu per satu makanan Indonesia muncul di hadapannya dan ada...

"Rujak!"

Arthur hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Seruni yang seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan idamannya. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Wanita Melayu itu menawarkan rujaknya dan Arthur menerimanya. Dia mencucukkan sepotong mangga ke saus sate didepannya, hati-hati untuk tidak mencelupkannya terlalu banyak. Karena, dia benar-benar lemah dengan pedasnya orang Indonesia. Malah, tidak ada orang barat yang tahan. Kasihan juga Holland selama 3,5 abad harus makan makanan seperti ini.

"Rujak~ Enak~" Seruni menuangkan banyak-banyak saus sate diatas rujaknya, membuat Arthur pucat.

Untung tidak ada durian disini...

"Arthur~ Makasih ya~" Senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya yang cantik.

"...Sama-sama..."

"Arthur-san mau ayam gorengnya?"

* * *

><p>Harry terus melirik ke meja guru. Wanita berkulit sawo matang itu terlihat memakan makanan lain yang bukan makanan barat dan sangat menikmatinya. Sementara pria disebelahnya tampak ragu untuk memakannya. Si wanita cekikikan geli. Mata hitamnya melihat kearahnya dan lagi-lagi Harry merasakan dingin di bekas lukanya tapi tidak menusuk. Wanita itu melihatnya sejenak sebelum mulutnya bergerak-gerak, seperti sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. Lalu dia tersenyum manis. Harry langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas tapi entah kenapa bekas lukanya makin dingin dan tubuhnya menjadi kedinginan seperti diguyur air es.<p>

"Harry?" Hermione menyentuh lengannya. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu terlihat pucat." Kekhawatiran sangat jelas di suaranya. "Kamu dari tadi memandangi wanita itu..."

"Tentu saja-" Fred memulai.

"Dia cantik." George mengakhiri.

Keduanya nyengir.

"Tapi belum tentu dia itu manusia loh." Ron menambahkan dengan dahi mengernyit. "Dia lebih cantik dari Fleur dan Fleur itu separuh Veela."

"Ng..." Harry memandang cemas wanita itu. Dia sedang berbincang dengan pria alis tebal itu. Rasa dingin didahinya mulai hilang. "Aku setuju dengan Ron untuk yang ini. Aku juga merasa dia itu bukan, Yah... 100% manusia." Ron mengangguk.

"Percayalah padaku. Setelah Fleur, aku sudah bisa membedakan mana yang benar-benar manusia dan mana yang bukan."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ginny tertawa geli.

"Dia itu manusia biasa yang mempunyai sihir, Ron." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi itu Harry Potter?" Seruni menarik lengan jas Arthur. Arthur mengikuti arah pandangan Seruni dan mengangguk. "Hee~ Jadi dia yang ditakuti si Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu? Dia memang kuat sih~ Dia bisa merasakan kekuatanku~" Seruni tertawa kecil. "Jangan-jangan dia juga punya sesuatu yang hitam ya? Wah~ Aku kepengen~ Ake ingin mengambilnya~" Seringai muncul di wajahnya dan Arthur langsung panik ketika melihat aura hitam muncul dari tubuhnya. Masa secepat ini sisi yandere Seruni keluar? Arthur melihat ke arah murid-murid dan guru lainnya. Dumbledore dan Snape melirik mereka tapi sepertinya yang lain tidak melihatnya. Kecuali Harry Potter yang sekarang memegangi dahinya dan melihat kearah Seruni.<p>

"Ser-"

"Pertama-tama, kuucapkan selamat datang di Hogwarts untuk murid baru dan selamat datang kembali untuk kalian yang lebih dulu disini!" Mulut Arthur mengangga lebar. Dumbledore sudah mulai pidato? Arthur cepat-cepat mengeluarkan aura sihirnya untuk menutupi aura hitam Seruni agar yang lain tidak merasakannya. "Tahun yang baru telah dimulai. Kepada murid yang ingin mengikuti try out untuk masuk ke tim Quidditch asramanya, kalian bisa menghubungi Madam Hooch di minggu kedua bulan ini..."

"Ehem ehem."

"Hutan dihalaman Hogwarts adalah terlarang dan tidak boleh ada yang memasukinya. Yang melanggar akan mendapat detensi."

"Ehem ehem."

"Dan Profesor Binns telah pensiun dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan, kematiannya, untuk berkeliling negeri meneliti sejarah sihir. Beliau akan digantikan oleh Mr. Arthur Kirkland dan asistennya, Miss Seruni Majapahit untuk mengajar Sejarah Sihir dan sejarah mengenai Muggle." Arthur tersenyum sopan dan dia dapat merasakan aura hitam Seruni melemah. Dia melirik wanita disebelahnya dan dia sedang tersenyum manis sekali. Sekarang banyak bisik-bisikan mengenai sejarah Muggle tapi Dumbledore menghiraukannya.

"Ehem ehem"

"Dan mari kuperkenalkan guru baru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Dolores Umbridge."

Wanita gemuk dengan jubah pink yang sangat menjijikan itu berdiri dan mulai berbicara dan Arthur langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Seruni. Sekarang dia tidak tersenyum, nyaris cemberut malah. Aura hitamnya menguat lagi. Matanya melirik ke arah Umbridge dan kekesalan terpancar dari kedua bola matanya yang coklat dan besar. Arthur merasakan Ananda dan mengerahkan energi sihir ekstra untuk melihatnya. Ananda berdiri di sebelah Seruni sambil memandang mereka berdua bergantian. Kecemasan terpancar dengan jelas dikedua matanya.

"Arthur-san... Aku tidak suka suaranya..."

"Iya... Aku tahu... Sabar..."

"..."

**BRUUUUST**

Aura hitam Seruni malah makin besar. Mata Arthur dan Ananda membelalak. Pupil mata Seruni perlahan-lahan mengecil dan sebuah senyum merekah diwajahnya. Warna bola matanya menjadi gelap dan wajahnya menjadi gelap. Sekujur tubuh Arthur langsung terasa dingin seperti baru saja diguyur air es dari Rusia.

_"Arthur-san... Boleh kurobek mulut wanita itu? Aku juga tidak suka pakaiannya~ Menjijikan~"_

Arthur yang hanya bisa bahasa Indonesia sebatas Ya dan Tidak hanya bisa kebingungan. Tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mau tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

"Seruni..." Tangan Arthur menggenggam lembut tangan kecil Seruni dibawah meja. Seruni langsung kaku dan menoleh ke arah Arthur. Walau agak ngeri dengan pandangan Seruni, Arthur tetap tersenyum.

_"Apa-apaan kamu, alis tebal? Kalian kulit putih tidak akan menipuku lagi! Kalian-" _Seruni mendesis berbahaya pada Arthur yang sekali lagi merasa diguyur air es dari Rusia.

"Tidak apa-apa." Arthur tersenyum lembut sambil meremas tangannya.

**SYUUUUSH**

Aura hitam Seruni langsung mengecil dan mengecil sampai menghilang. Senyum sadis Seruni hilang dan mata coklat besarnya memancarkan kepolosan lagi. Kini wajahnya terlihat normal kembali, bukannya memancarkan kebencian. Wanita personifikasi Indonesia itu menoleh ke kanan kirinya sebelum melihat kepada Arthur lagi.

"...tadi aku nyaris lepas kendali lagi ya..." Kepalanya tertunduk malu.

Arthur hendak akan membuka mulut ketika semua orang berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar. "Ayo, Seruni." Arthur menariknya dan menuntunnya keluar menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

><p>Harry terus-terusan memperhatikan Miss Majapahit sejak Dumbledore mulai berpidato. Dia dapat melihat semacam aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia menatap tajam Harry Potter dengan pandangan aneh tapi menusuk. Dahinya langsung terasa sakit, melebihi sakit saat bertemu Voldemort di Triwizard yang lalu. Dia tersenyum ketika namanya disebutkan. Tapi ketika Umbridge mulau berbicara, senyumnya hilang dan wajahnya menjadi gelap. Bekas lukanya menjadi lebih sakit lagi sampai-sampai air mata nyaris keluar. Dia menutup mata, menahan air mata dan sakit yang amat sangat. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara khawatir Hermione dan suara Umbridge.<p>

_"...bocah..."_

Mata Harry terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar kata yang sama sekali asing baginya dan melihat ke belakangnya. Didepannya adalah seorang laki-laki berkulit sawo matang bertelanjang dada dan berpakaian aneh. Mata coklat kehitaman memandangnya dengan penuh arti. Dia menaruh tangannya yang besar di kepalanya dan rasa sakitnya langsung mereda. Mata hijaunya melihat ke wajah pria tersebut. Pria tersebut sedang memerhatikan meja guru. Harry melihat kepada yang lain, tak ada yang melihat orang ini kecuali dirinya...

Laki-laki tersebut menghela napas dan melepaskan kepalanya. Dia menatapnya untuk sesaat sebelum tersenyum. Dalam sekejap ia lenyap seperti asap.

"Harry? Kamu benar tidak apa-apa? Kamu bengong dari tadi." Hermione menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

Harry melihat ke meja guru, semua orang sudah berdiri untuk keluar dari aula. Miss Majapahit terlihat pucat dan Professor Kirkland menuntunnya berjalan.

"..."

_'Tadi... Sihir hitam?'_

* * *

><p>"Profesor Snape," sapa Arthur dengan nada dingin pada pengajar Ramuan tersebut. Kedua tangannya berusaha menyeimbangkan dan menuntun Seruni yang masih lemas karena kekuatannya nyaris lepas kendali. Tangan kanannya melingkari pinggangnya dan tangan kirinya memegangi tangan kiri Seruni.<p>

"Profesor Kirkland." Snape mendesis, matanya menyipit pada Seruni. "Aku tahu apa sebenarnya Miss Majapahit." Arthur dapat merasakan tubuh Seruni langsung tegang. "Tadi adalah murni sihir hitam." Matanya yang hitam berkilat.

"Sebagai mantan Pelahap Maut, aku percaya kalau kau peka dengan sihir hitam." Arthur memandang dingin Snape, membiarkan Seruni bersandar didadanya. "Dumbledore sudah tahu tentang ini. Aku dan dia yang akan bertanggung jawab atas Seruni nantinya. Anda tinggal tutup mulut dan menyaksikan." Mata hijau Arthur memandang tajam pria didepannya. "Atau kamu masih setia pada Voldemort?"

Mau tak mau, Snape tegang mendengar nama mantan majikannya. "...Aku ingin tanya satu hal..."

"Apa?"

"Siapa wanita ini?"

"Dia-"

"Arthur-san." Seruni memberi pandangan memohon pada pria yang memeluknya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Snape dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku adalah manusia sampai batas tertentu. Aku adalah manusia yang bukan benar-benar manusia. Satu hal yang pasti, aku adalah seorang wanita." Senyumnya menjadi dipaksakan. "Selamat malam, Professor Snape."

Arthur mengangguk pada Snape dan menuntun Seruni melewati Kepala Asrama Slytherin tersebut. "Ah, dan satu hal lagi," Arthur menoleh ke belakang.

"Jika ada murid asramamu yang melakukan apa-apa pada wanita ini, aku yang akan mengejarmu."

Avada Kedrava

Itulah yang muncul dipikiran Severus Snape ketika ia menatap langsung mata hijau Arthur Kirkland, yang bewarna sama dengan Lily Evans dan ironisnya, memiliki warna yang sama dengan mantra yang membunuh wanita yang pernah ia cintai.

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, chapter 3 selesai! Saya capek...<strong>

**Di summary sudah jelas bahwa kekuatan sihir Nesia itu kuat sekuat-kuatnya dan gelap segelap-gelapnya. Jadi Snape dan Dumbledore langsung peka kalau sisi yandere Nesia keluar. Bekas luka Harry menjadi dingin karena mengakui bahwa Nesia lebih kuat dari Voldemort dan memungkinkan Harry untuk melihat aura hitam Nesia dan Ananda kalau lagi gak mood kelihatan (yang hanya bisa dilihat Arthur dengan energi ekstra). **

**Kita semua pasti sebal dengan Umbridge, jadi akan ada banyak adu mulut antara Umbridge dan Nesia yang pasti membuat Hogwarts geger.**

**Reader yang request ArthurxSerunixSnape, mohon bersabar, karena jujur saya pikir ini susah banget kayak soal matematika. Tapi saya usahakan kok. Kalau gak seru maaf ya...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**NO FLAME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pirate, Nusantara, Hogwarts_**

* * *

><p>Summary: Sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara negara kawasan Asia Tenggara bahwa Nesia itu yandere, mempunyai sisi sadis. Keadaan akan menjadi tambah parah apabila Nesia menggunakan kekuatan gaibnya. Sadar akan keadaannya ini, Nesia menyurati England dan memintanya untuk mengajarinya bagaimana caranya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya itu. Disaat yang sama, England ditawari mengajar sejarah di Hogwarts oleh Dumbledore. Apa jadinya Hogwarts saat kedatangan seorang profesor baru Sejarah Sihir yang mantan bajak laut dan asistennya seorang wanita Melayu yang anggun tetapi memiliki sisi sadis dan kekuatan sihir yang mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari Dumbledore dan lebih gelap daripada Voldemort? 5th year.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own HP dan APH<p>

Note: OC, Tittle may change

Warning: Umbridge bashing

"Bahasa Inggris"

_"Bahasa lain"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Karena murid-murid tahun kelima baru mendapat pelajaran Sejarah Sihir (dan Muggle) pada hari Rabu dan Jumat, dimana masing-masing hari mendapat jatah waktu 3 jam setelah makan siang, 2 jam untuk Sejarah Sihir dan 1 jam untuk Sejarah Muggle. Harry hanya tahu seperti apa mata pelajaran tersebut dan Fred dan George, juga Collins Creevey, saat makan malam.

"Pelajaran mereka sama sekali tidak membosankan," Fred nyengir.

"Karena kami bisa menjahili mereka, tidak seperti Binns," George ikutan nyengir.

Hermione langsung ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan setelah mendengar itu. "Baru minggu pertama mereka mengajar kalian sudah menjahili mereka? Memangnya mereka separah itu? Jangan bilang kalian menaruh sesuatu pada Miss Majapahit!" Fred dan George saling memandang satu sama lain dan cengengesan.

"Kami sudah mencoba menjahilinya," George menyendokkan sup ke mulutnya.

"Dan dia balas menjahili kami," Fred mengangkat bahu sambil nyengir, tampak terkesan.

"Oh?" Ron mengangkat satu alisnya. "Menjahili seperti apa?" Fred dan George saling pandang lagi.

"Tadi kubilang kami _'mencoba' _menjahilinyakan? Yah, yang terjadi adalah senjata makan tuan. Kejahilan kami malah berbalik pada kami." George mengedikkan kepala pada Miss Majapahit yang sedang berbincang seru dengan Sprout. "Antara dia itu memang penyihir yang hebat atau dia punya mata gaib seperti Moody."

"Ketika kami mencoba menaruh benda lelucon percobaan di kursinya, tiba-tiba benda itu ada dikursiku dan aku mendudukinya [1]. Apa yang terjadi hanya semua orang di ruangan itu yang tahu karena kalau kukasih tahu jadinya tidak seru!" Fred nyengir pada Hermione yang tampaknya sudah sangat ingin tahu.

"Lalu ini yang aneh. Ketika kami diam-diam menukar tongkatnya dengan tongkat mainan kami, dia hanya menyentuhnya dan tongkat itu hancur berkeping-keping."

Hening

"Sejujurnya, kami tidak tega juga menjahilinya, entah kenapa rasanya bersalah sekali ketika memikirkan keisengan seperti apa padanya." George mengangkat bahu. "Dan Profesor Kirkland memberi kami detensi malam ini."

Hermione memandang ke langit-langit seolah meminta ketabahan.

* * *

><p>Memasuki ruang kelas, Hermione menyeret Harry dan Ron duduk di barisan terdepan dengan mereka duduk di kanan kirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian murid-murid Slytherin memasuki ruang kelas dengan Malfoy paling depan. Malfoy, Goyle dan Crabbe duduk di barisan paling depan juga, di meja yang lain. Pintu di belakang meja guru terbuka dan Professor Kirkland dan Miss Majapahit muncul.<p>

"Selamat siang, semuanya. Aku percaya kalian sudah kenyang dari makan siang tadi dan aku ingin kalian fokus dalam pelajaran ini dan Mr. Weasley, masih ada selai di mulutmu." Wajah Ron memerah dan dia segera mengelap mulutnya. Murid-murid Slyhterin menahan tawa. Kedua guru tersebut duduk di belakang meja dan tersenyum pada semua orang.

"Pelajaran sejarah bertujuan untuk mengingatkann kita pada asal-usul dan pendahulu kita, juga kejadian-kejadian bersejarah yang akhirnya menjadi salah satu bagian yang tak bisa dipisahkan dari kehidupan kita. Dunia sihir atau Muggle... Kedua dunia yang sangat berbeda ini memiliki banyak hubungan melebihi yang kalian tahu jadi kami akan mengajari kalian tentang sejarah Sihir _dan Muggle. _Namaku Arthur Kirkland dan asistenku, Miss Seruni Majapahit. Kuharap kita semua akur selama satu tahun ini."

Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan, dengan Hermione paling heboh.

"Topik yang akan kita pelajari setahun ini adalah..." Miss Majapahit menyihir sebuah kapur dan kapur tersebut melayang dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

_SEJARAH SIHIR_

_HUBUNGAN INTERNASIONAL DARI MASA KE MASA_

_SEJARAH MUGGLE _

_KOLONIALISME_

Banyak erangan dan keluhan terdengar walau dalam bisikan. Mata Ron langsung sayu ketika memikirkan 3 jam pelajaran sejarah yang mungkin sama membosankannya dengan Professor Binns. Professor Kirkland menyebarkan pandangan penuh arti pada mereka dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kanvas dengan besar 50x60 cm.

Di kanvas tersebut dilukis sepasang anak kecil berambut pirang ikal dan sedang tertidur sambil berpelukan di tempat tidurnya dalam kamar yang gelap dan terasa menyesakkan. Disebelah ranjang mereka berdiri seorang penyihir berpakaian serba hitam dan wajahnya ditutupi dengan semacam scarf putih dengan bercak darah yang menetes. Kedua matanya yang kelihatan itu bewarna hitam kelam seakan tidak aka kehidupan. Diujung tongkatnya adalah sinar hijau yang Harry tahu pasti adalah mantra Avada Kadavra. Lukisan yang sangat menyedihkan. Dua anak yang masih kecil, tidur dengan tentramnya ketika hidup mereka yang sebentar itu akan berakhir ditangan seorang penyihir hitam [2].

"...Ini adalah replika dari lukisan yang dibuat oleh seorang penyihir tua yang merupakan salah satu korban yang masih bertahan hidup dari terror penyihir gelap dari Inggris ratusan tahun yang lalu. Kedua anak ini adalah korban ketiga dan keempat penyihir itu ketika memulai terornya, tepat setelah membunuh orang tua mereka berdua... Lukisan yang asli, ironisnya, terbakar bersama keturunan pelukisnya ketika Kalian-Tahu-Siapa memulai terornya."

Semua orang diam memandang Professor Kirkland yang balik memandang mereka dengan mata sayu. Ron, yang tadi mengeluh, tampak merasa bersalah.

"Ketika kita belajar sejarah...," Professor Kirkland memandang setiap orang satu per satu. "Kita juga mengenang orang-orang yang dulu hidup dalam waktu itu... Walau pun dia itu protagonis, antagonis, namanya tidak disebutkan, dianggap tidak penting... Mereka semua pernah hidup... Sejarah adalah satu cara untuk mengenang dan menghormati mereka... Kalau tidak ada mereka, dunia dan orang-orang yang kita kenal sekarang ini tidak akan ada... Kedua anak ini pun pasti senang... Masih ada yang mengenang mereka..."

Ron menunduk rendah, tampak malu sekali.

"Mari kita mulai pelajarannya...," Suara lembut Miss Majapahit menyadarkan semua orang. "Pelajaran Sejarah Sihir kalian yang pertama tahun ini adalah tentang para penyihir yang nekat menyamar menjadi Muggle dan menyusup ke kapal-kapal Muggle zaman dulu dan pada akhirnya berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan penyihir-penyihir Asia timur yang memiliki ritual aneh dan berbahaya... Dimana para penyihir pemberani bertaruh nyawa agar tidak menjadi korban ritual..."

* * *

><p>Setelah menuliskan dan menjelaskan begitu banyak fakta sejarah mengenai para penyihir zman dulu yang ikut kapal ekspedisi Muggle dengan resiko mabuk laut parah dan berkenalan dengan para pribumi yang jauh lebih nyentrik daripada mereka sendiri (Harry kaget dengan cara pengajaran Proffesor Kirkland yang tidak membuat mengantuk), akhirnya Professor Kirkland menghapus bersih papan tulis dan Miss Mahapahit langsung tersenyum cerah. Harry tahu, sekarang adalah jam Sejarah Muggle.<p>

"Dan anak-anak, kita akan mulai pelajaran Sejarah Muggle kita yang pertama!" Miss Majapahit tersenyum senang, wajahnya sumringrah. Di belakangnya, muncul pria berpakaian aneh yang kemarin, tersenyum kecil. Harry menoleh ke teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang melihat dia kecuali dirinya...

Malfoy langsung mengancungkan tangan dan mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi. "Professor, mengapa kami harus belajar sejarah Muggle? Bukankah yang seperti itu sudah diajarkan di Pelajaran Muggle? Yang seperti ini buang-buang waktu saja. Penyihir tidak perlu mempelajari sejarah tak penting mengenai Muggle."

Professor Kirkland dan Miss Majapahit sama-sama memberi pandangan penuh arti pada Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy. Sejarah Muggle adalh pelajaran baru yang telah menjadi bagian dari kurikulum tahun ini... Anda dan semua murid wajib mempelajarinya..." Kedua alis tebal Professor Kirkland menyatu, tampak jelas dia tersinggung.

"Dan sebagai penghiburan untuk kalian yang tahun kelima dan ketujuh," Miss Majapahit tersenyum, "Sejarah Muggle tidak akan menjadi bagian dari OWL dan NEWT."

Semua orang langsung menahan napas, senang. Ron komat-kamit tidak jelas. Wajahnya tampak lega luar biasa.

"Tapi tetap akan ada tes tersendiri untuk Sejarah Muggle."

Langsung saja kelegeaan lenyap dari wajah semua orang.

Malfoy hendak membuka mulu tapi Professor Kirkland duluan.

"Kolonialisme adalah pengembangan kekuasaan sebuah negara atas wilayah dan manusia di luar batas negaranya, seringkali untuk mencari dominasi ekonomi dari sumber daya, tenaga kerja, dan pasar wilayah tersebut. Kebanyakan negara penjajah adalah orang kulit putih."

"Negara kalian, Inggris, adalah salah satu negara yang memiliki banyak negara jajahan." Miss Majapahit menambahkan.

"Yah, seperti kata Miss Majapahit, Inggris adalah salah satu negara dengan sejarah kolonialisme yang paling kuat..." Arthur melirik Seruni, melihat reaksinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Ada 3 motif terjadinya penjajahan yaitu politik, ekonomi dan kebudayaan. Dalam politik, negara-negara saling bersaing untuk membuktikan diri. Dalam ekonomi, negara-negara ingin menghimpun kekayaan dengan menemukan sumber daya alam dari negara lain atau merampoknya." Sekilas Arthur teringat masa-masa piratenya. "Dan kebudayaan... Yah, untuk kebudayaan kita akan bahas lain kali. Hari ini kita akan bahas mengenai hubungan ekonomi dan penjajahan."

"Negara-negara Eropa sering melakukan ekspedisi untuk menemukan tanah baru dan pada akhirnya menemukan negara lain. Lalu terjadilah perdagangan antara kedua negara tersebut." Miss Majapahit mengambil sesuatu dari balik meja dan menaruh sebuah toples kecil berisi biji-biji coklat yang pipih. "Ada yang tahu apa ini?"

Hermione mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Miss Granger?" Arthur tersenyum.

"Cengkeh. Sejenis rempah-rempah."

"Benar! Rempah-rempah! 5 poin untuk Gryffindor!" Seruni bertepuk tangan. Hermione tersipu.

"Rempah-rempah adalah hal yang sangat jarang didapat di tanah Eropa, hanya ada di Timur. Pada saat itu, rempah dikatakan adalah hal yang bisa membuat impian yang mustahil menjadi nyata. Hal itu ada benarnya karena rempah sangat mahal dan berkhasiat sebagai obat dan sering juga dijadikan kosmetik dan bahan membuat ramuan. Contoh rempah, pala, kunyit, kayu manis, cabai, biji merica, cengkeh, kopi, tembakau dan masih banyak lagi. Mungkin harga mereka pada zaman sekarang ini tidak terlalu murah atau mahal tapi ratusan tahun yang lalu, harganya mahal sekali." Seruni mengeluarkan 5 toples lagi berisi cengkeh dan menaruh satu toples di masing-masing meja.

"Kira-kira berapa berat 1 toples tersebut? Coba tebak." Harry mengangkat toples tersebut dan menurutnya ini cukup ringan, kira-kira 1 kg sebelum mengopernya pada Hermione. "Berapa beratnya? Mr. Weasley?"

"Sekitar... 1 kg, Miss." Wajah Ron memerah.

"Kau tahu? Dari 1 kg cengkeh kamu akan mendapat berapa banyak uang dalam mata uang sihir pada zaman itu?" Seruni nyengir dan melirik Arthur yang ikutan nyengir.

"Kalian akan mendapat..." Arthur melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan tiba-tiba muncul setumpuk Galleon di hadapan Ron. Mata Ron melebar melihat tumpukan emas didepannya. "70 Galleon untuk 1 kg cengkeh. Bayangkan, dari 1 toples sekecil itu kalian akan mendapat uang sebanyak ini dan Mr. Crabbe, jangan coba-coba mengambil koin Galleon itu. Itu hanya koin Leprechaun. Dan jangan coba-coba ambil cengkehnya Mr. Goyle." Kedua ajudan Malfoy langsung memerah wajahnya. Harry tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir.

"Pada saat itu, kebanyakan rempah berasal dari negara Asia Tenggara dan Afrika yang lalu dijual kepada pedagang Cina dan negara Timor Tengah yang kemudian dijual kembali ke negara Eropa sehingga terciptalah berbagai jalur perdagangan." Arthur menjelaskan sambil menggambarkan jalur perdagangan di papan tulis.

_JALUR SUTRA: Jalur perdagangan melalui Asia Selatan yang dilalui dengan karavan dan kapal laut_

_Rute Utara:_

_Rempah Indonesia - Cina - Korea dan Jepang_

_Rempah Indonesia - Cina - Negara sekitar Laut Hitam (Turki, Bulgaria, Ukraine, Russia, Georgia) _

_Rempah Indonesia - Cina - Negara sekitar Laut Marmara (Turki, Greece, Syria, Iraq, Iran, Armenia)_

_Rempah Indonesia - Cina- Negara sekitar Laut Balkan (Bulgaria, Serbia)_

_Rempah Indonesia - Yemen - Venice (Italy)_

_Rute Selatan:_

_Rempah Indonesia - Cina - Region Turkestan (Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Kirgizstan, Kazakhstan) - Khorasan - Mesopotamia - Anatolia - Antiokhia - Mesir_

"Kira-kira seperti ini cabang utamanya... Sebenarnya masih ada lagi cabang-cabang lain lagi tapi ini sudah cukup. Dari rute ini, banyak bangsa bertemu dan kebudayaan bercampur dan memengaruhi budaya saat itu sampai budaya sekarang. Hal yang sama terjadi pada dunia sihir. Karena itulah kita mengenal voodoo, santet, penyegelan dan lain-lain. Karena orang-orang zaman dulu saling belajar dari satu sama lain. Catat. Ini akan keluar di tes kalian." Langsung saja semua orang kecuali Hermione yang sudah duluan mencatat membuka buku catatan mereka. Arthur melanjutkan. "Rempah adalah bahan yang essential untuk membuat ramuan saat itu. Banyak eksperimen ramuan yang dilakasanakan saat itu dan hampir semua memakai rempah, banyak dari sekian banyak ramuan tersebut yang tetap dipakai dan dipelajari sampai saat ini. Dulu dipercaya, kalau seorang pembuat ramuan itu pasti kaya, karena butuh banyak uang untuk membeli semua bahan ini."

Tangan Hermione terancung.

"Ya, Miss Granger?"

"Kenapa zaman sekarang sangat jarang digunakan rempah dalam ramuan?"

"Alasan yang sangat klasik, kurangnya biaya. Pada akhirnya para penyihir zaman itu lebih memilih untuk mencari bahan alternatif yang mempunyai khasiat sama dan lebih murah. Kemudian mereka terus memakai bahan pengganti itu. Sebenarnya sekarang pun, harga rempah masih mahal, 35 Galleon." Hermione tampak puas dengan jawaban tersebut dan mulai mencatat kembali.

"Dari perdagangan rempah ini, masing-masing negara saling mengajarkan kebudayaan negaranya sendiri pada negara lain sehingga bercampur. Kadang kalian menemukan adanya kemiripan budaya dan bahasa diantara 2 negarakan? Seperti kata 'Amore' dari Italy dan 'Amoure' dari Prancis... " Arthur mendengus dengan penjelasan Seruni begitu France diungkit. Seruni menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan, "Tentu saja, hal yang sama terjadi di dunia sihir. Banyak negara saling mengajarkan ilmu sihirnya sehingga penggunaan sihir dan mantra baru muncul. Dalam pelajaran Rune kuno, hal tersebut juga berlaku. Banyak huruf dan simbol asing dari seluruh penjuru dunia bercampur. Ada juga huruf yang Muggle kira sudah punah."

"Profesor?" Hermione mengancungkan tangan lagi. "Apakah ada negara Eropa yang dulu dijajah oleh negara Asia?" Arthur dan Seruni saling berpandangan.

"Dulu Russia pernah dijajah oleh Golden Horde yang merupakan nenek moyang orang Mongolia sekarang..." Arthur melirik ke jendela. Seruni memandangi papan tulis sambil berkeringat dingin. Wajar saja, karena ini RUSIA yang sedang dibicarakan. Sejarah Rusia dijajah lagi. Satu bagian dari sejarah Russia yang berdarah.

"Golden Horde juga menduduki China...," sambung Seruni yang terus menatap papan tulis.

"..." Arthur melirik ke luar jendela.

"..." Seruni memandangi kukunya.

"Ya, kita lanjutkan. Negara Eropa yang paling banyak menjajah negara lain adalah Inggris. Dulu negara kita ini memiliki banyak koloni..." Arthur mengambil kapur dan mulai menuliskan daftar mantan jajahannya.

_America, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Belize, Jamaica, Bahama, Barbados, Kepulauan Leeward, Kepulauan Windward, Berbice, Essequibo, Demenara, Sudan, Lesotho, Botswana, Kenya, Somalia, Ghana, Cameroon, Nigeria, Egypt, Ghambia, Zambia, Malawi, Sierra Leone, South Africa, Namibia, Zimbabwe, Swaziland, Tanzania, Uganda, Seychelles, Aden, Bahrain, Kuwait, Oman, Palestine, Qatar, Arab, Transjordan, Bhutan, India, Myanmar, Sri Lanka, Bangladesh, Pakistan, Solomon Island, Phoenix Island, Samoa bagan Barat, Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, Malta, Cyprus, Minorca, Corsica, Heligoland, Ionian Islands, Ireland_

"Nanti di tes, kami takkan buat kalian menuliskan semua ini. Kalian hanya harus menuliskan masing-masing 3 dari regionnya masing-masing." Terdengar hela napas lega dari semua orang kecuali Hermione.

"PR kalian untuk pertemuan berikutnya adalah, membuat esai mengenai hubungan antara England dengan satu negara jajahannya dan hubungan antara dua negara tersebut saat ini. Tidak boleh ada yang sama. Jadi kita akan ambil undian. Dan kalian tidak bisa saling tukar, karena begitu kalian membukanya, secara otomatis akan tertulis di kertas yang ada padaku siapa mendapat negara mana." Seruni menyihir sebuah kotak dengan lubang diatasnya dan membuatnya mengitari setiap orang untuk mengambil undian.

Setelah Ron, Harry memasukkan tangannya kedalam kotak dan menarik secarik kertas dan membukanya.

**MALAYSIA**

Malaysia? Yang tadi dituliskan oleh Professor Kirkland di papan tulis?

"Harry, kamu dapat siapa?" Ron menjulurkan kepalanya untuk membaca undian Harry. "Malay... Si...A~ Nama yang susah. Aku dapat... Sing-apore? Hermione, kamu dapat apa?"

"Indonesia. Negara yang menarik."

"Aku belum pernah dengar Singapore dan Indonesia atau Malaysia sampai sekarang. Kayaknya tugas ini bakal susah. Sayang kita harus kerja sendiri-sendiri."

"Yeah... Kira-kira Miss Majapahit dari negara mana ya?"

"Yah, pelajaran sampai disini dulu. Kalian pergilah untuk kelas kalian berikutnya." Pintu langsung terbuka dan murid-murid satu demi satu berjalan keluar.

...

"Penjajahan ya..." Seruni bersandar pada meja guru, memandangi toples-toples berisi cengkeh. "Sepertinya tahun ini akan jadi seru dengan topik yang seru ini."

"Pendudukku harus tahu... Dosa yang telah diperbuat leluhur mereka zaman dulu."

"Dosa katamu?" Wanita Melayu itu melirik tongkat sihirnya. "Apakah menurutmu alasan aku dan saudara-saudaraku dijajah karena dosa yang telah dilakukan pendudukku? Seperti ketika para bos kalian mengklaim orang kulit putih adalah ras tertinggi dan sisanya adalah 'kotor'. Berarti negara Eropa benar-benar bagaikan orang suci. Ah bukan, orang kulit putih yang suci."

"..."

"Kau mungkin ingin menyangkal tapi kita berdua tahu kalau hal rasis itu sudah berlangsung lama sekali." Seruni menghasilkan percikan kembang api dari ujung tongkatnya. "Pelajaran mengenai penjajahan ini hanya akan melukaiku, yang pernah dijajah."

"..."

"Tapi aku hanya asistenmu disini dan sebagai gantinya, kamu harus melatihku."

"Seruni..."

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san," Dia menaruh tangannya di lengan Arthur. "Aku tahu resikonya menjelaskan anak-anak ini mengenai penjajahan karena dapat menarik keluar sihir hitamku. Lagi pula, ada kamu, Ananda dan Dumbledore disini yang akan membantuku..." Seruni melewatinya dan masuk ke kantor mereka, dengan toples-toples berisi rempah tersebut melayang mengikutinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Daaan... Chapter 4 selesai disini! Terimakasih telah sabar menunggu saya update fic ini!<strong>

**[1] Ananda yang mindahin barang lelucon dan memberitahu England tentang kejahilan si Kembar Weasley yang super iseng ini.**

**[2] Terinspirasi dari lukisan Two Princes On The Tower. Lukisan tentang dua kakak beradik keluarga royal Inggris yang dibunuh oleh perintah paman mereka sendiri, Richard III, demi takhta. Di tahun 1674, ditemukan 2 kerangka anak-anak disembunyikan dibawah anak tangga menuju chapel yang satu bagian dari istana. Atas perintah Charles II, kedua kerangka tersebut dimakamkan di Westminster Abbey. Tahun 1933, makam dibuka kembali dan dua kerangka tersebut diteliti untuk membuktikan apakah memang benar keduanya adalah para pangeran yang dulu dibunuh karena nafsu akan kekuasaan atas raja saat itu. Terbukti bahwa kedua kerangka itu menunjukkan ciri-ciri anak laki-laki berusia 7 dan 11 tahun, sesuai dengan umur kedua pangeran sebelum terakhir terlihat masih hidup.**

**Saya pusing tujuh keliling mikirin bahan pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Kalau sejarah Muggle gampang banget malah. Karena temanya KOLONIALISME, jadinya gampang, tinggal cek sejarah penjajahan negara-negara. Mohon maaf kalau bahan sejarahnya ngebosenin.**

**Di chapter berikutnya akan ada Umbridge bashing! Juga Ananda akhirnya muncul dihadapan murid selain Harry! Akan ada EnglandXNesia!**

**Tunggu ya!**

**Terimakasih telah membaca!**

**Please review!**

**NO FLAME, PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Pirate, Nusantara, Hogwarts_**

* * *

><p>Summary: Sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara negara kawasan Asia Tenggara bahwa Nesia itu yandere, mempunyai sisi sadis. Keadaan akan menjadi tambah parah apabila Nesia menggunakan kekuatan gaibnya. Sadar akan keadaannya ini, Nesia menyurati England dan memintanya untuk mengajarinya bagaimana caranya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya itu. Disaat yang sama, England ditawari mengajar sejarah di Hogwarts oleh Dumbledore. Apa jadinya Hogwarts saat kedatangan seorang profesor baru Sejarah Sihir yang mantan bajak laut dan asistennya seorang wanita Melayu yang anggun tetapi memiliki sisi sadis dan kekuatan sihir yang mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari Dumbledore dan lebih gelap daripada Voldemort? 5th year.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own HP dan APH<p>

Note: OC, Tittle may change

Warning: Umbridge bashing

"Bahasa Inggris"

_"Bahasa lain"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ternyata tugas esai untuk Pelajaran Sejarah Muggle itu sama sekali tidaklah mudah. Karena ternyata buku-buku sejarah di perpustakaan hanya memuat seputar dunia sihir. Jadinya semua orang harus ke Seksi Muggle. Hal ini membuat gondok murid Slytherin karena seumur-umur mereka tidak sudi ke seksi tersebut. Sebaliknya, Granger bahagia sekali dengan Seksi Muggle yang banyak bukunya baru. Tak heran, Hermione membawa begitu banyak buku dari seksi tersebut. Harry dan Ron sepakat untuk saling berbagi satu buku berjudul **_ASEAN: Past, Present, Future of The Forgotten Region _**[1] dan langsung mulai membacanya setelah makan malam dan kembali ke asrama. Sekarang semuanya berkumpul di ruang rekereasi, mengerjakan esai masing-masing. Pintar sekali guru-guru mereka yang dua ini, dengan undian, mereka tak mungkin kerja sama dan menyalin.

Yang Harry ketahui tentang negara Malaysia setelah membaca buku tersebut adalah, sempat dijajah oleh Portugal sebelum Inggris datang, dijuluki Negeri Jiran, salah satu anggota ASEAN, dan sering cekcok dengan negara Indonesia.

Yang Ron ketahui tentang negara Singapore setelah membaca buku tersebut adalah, pernah menjadi bagian dari Malaysia, dijajah Inggris, punya maskot merlion, punya banyak uang, dan negara terkecil dalam kawasan Asia Tenggara.

Hermione tampak sangat serius dengan tugasnya sendiri, dia menenggelamkan diri ditengah-tengah tumpukan buku yang memuat tentang Indonesia. Teman-teman seangkatan mereka juga nampak serius. Neville mendapatkan negara Australia, Dean mendapat Ghana, Seamus mendapat Hong Kong, Lavender mendapat Cameroon dan Parvati mendapat New Zealand.

"Hmmm..." Semua kompak mengatakannya.

"Diluar dugaan, ini susah sekali..." Dean menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tapi menarik..." Neville membaca daftar flora yang hanya ditemukan di Australia.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Hermione?" Ron melongokkan kepala dari tumpukan tinggi buku-buku yang dipinjam Hermione.

"Hiks..."

"Hermione? Kamu nangis?" Ron sweat drop melihat Hermione yang sedang membuang ingus dengan tissuenya yang kesekian kali.

"Hiks... Bukunya bagus banget! Kasihan sekali anak-anak ini!" Hermione menyodorkan bukunya. Ron dan Harry membaca judulnya

_The Rainbow Troops-Laskar Pelangi_[2]

Di sampulnya adalah seorang laki-laki sedang memandang kejauhan, berdiri ditengah padang rumput yang menguning. Semua orang melirik Hermione yang masih sibuk membuang ingus dan menghapus air mata.

"Eh... Hermione... Ini cuma novel..."

"CUMA NOVEL KATAMU!" Hermione menoleh dengan cepat kepada Harry, matanya merah dan sembab. "CUMA NOVEL! INI MASTERPIECE! BUKU INI MENYADARKANKU BETAPA BERUNTUNGNYA KITA SEMUA INI! KALAU KALIAN BILANG BELAJAR ITU MEMBOSANKAN! BACA DULU BUKU INI! BANYAK ORANG DILUAR SANA YANG JAUH LEBIH MALANG DARIPADA KITA INI! DIBANDINGKAN MEREKA, UJIAN OWL KITA INI KECIL! MEREKA ADALAH PEJUANG DALAM ARTI SESUNGGUHNYA! KASIHAN SEKALI LINTANG!" Hermione berhenti untuk membuang ingus. "DAN KUKIRA HARRY YANG PALING KERAS MASA KECILNYA DIANTARA SEMUA ORANG DISINI! AKU SALUT! **SALUT! **KALIAN HARUS BACA BUKU INI!"

Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus dan Dean terduduk diatas karpet, terlalu kaget dengan reaksi Hermione yang diluar dugaan. Gadis itu segera mengambil kembali novelnya.

"Permisi... Aku ingin menangis untuk mengapresiasi salah satu jenius yang dipaksa untuk lenyap sebelum dia bahkan bisa LULUS sekolah..." Setelah memberikan pandangan penuh arti pada mereka semua, Hermione memasukkan semua bukunya dalam tasnya dengan sihir dan naik ke tangga menuju asrama perempuan.

Seamus geleng-geleng kepala. Neville dengan gelisah membaca kembali bukunya. Dean mengelus-elus dadanya. Lavender dan Parvati dengan cepat melupakan kehebohan Hermione dan melanjutkan bergosip. Ron menatap Harry dengan heran. Harry mengangkat bahu.

Buku seperti apa yang bisa membuat emosi Hermione meledak seperti itu?

Tanpa disadari semua orang (Harry, lebih tepatnya), Ananda tersenyum lembut melihat mereka semua dari sudut ruangan.

Anak perempuan dengan rambut tak terurus itu sepertinya yang paling bisa diandalkan diantara Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Saat sarapan tiba keesoka harinya, Lee Jordan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri meja Gryffindor dengan Colin Creevey mengekorinya.<p>

"Ada hantu baru di Hogwarts!"

Semua orang saling berpandangan sebelum menoleh ke dua orang yang masih tersengal napasnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari novel Laskar Pelangi.

"Ya!" Colin mengangkat wajahnya yang berseri-seri. "Aku dan Lee baru saja bertemu dengannya! Aku bahkan mengambil fotonya!" Colin membuka tasnya dan mengambil secarik kertas dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Semua orang mendekat untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

Di foto tersebut ada Peeves yang sedang menangis yang telinganya dijewer oleh seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu mempunyai kulit sawo matang seperti Miss Majapahit. Wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya berotot. Dia memakai semacam vest hitam yang terbelah dua dibagian depannya dengan jahitan emas dan warna-warni lainnya. Dia memakai sarung coklat sebagai bawahan. Dia tak memakai sandal. Laki-laki itu juga memakai berbagai macam hiasan dari emas.

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender dan Parvati tersipu melihat ketampanannya.

"Kalian yakin dia ini hantu? Dia bewarna lho." Hermione meyipitkan mata, seakan mencari bukti bahwa orang ini memang hantu.

"Dia bisa melayang, bisa jadi transparan, dan tidak ada orang di Hogwarts yang mempunyai penampilan seperti dia. Sudah tentu dia hantu. Kami sendiri melihatnya. Kami berdua tadi dicegat oleh Peeves saat akan ke Aula dan entah kejahilan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada kami kalau orang ini tidak muncul dan membawa Peeves pergi."

"Kalau orang ini benar-benar manusia..." Lavender nyengir dan wajahnya memerah.

"Fiuh..." Harry menghela napas lega. "Jadi aku tidak sepenuhnya gila..."

"Harry?"

"Aku melihatnya saat perjamuan makan tahun ajaran baru. Dia berdiri ditegah semua orang. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang melihatnya."

"Benarkah?" Satu alis Hermione naik. "Aneh."

Di saat yang sama, Professor Kirkland melewati meja Gryffindor sambil membawa setumpuk buku tebal dan sebungkus teh dipaling atas untuk tea time bersama Seruni nanti. Dia menengok ke anak-anak yang sedang berkerumun di meja Gryffindor. Beliau mengenakan kemeja putih dengan lengan dilipat dan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam yang sudah disemir. Dengan sebuah sleeveless vest bewarna cream sebagai atasannya lagi.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Professor Kirkland! Ada hantu baru di Hogwarts! Lihat deh!" Colin menunjukkan foto tersebut ke wajahnya.

"Hm?" Mata hijaunya menyipit melihat foto Ananda. "Inikan Ananda?"

"A...Nanda?" Harry mengulang namanya. "Anda kenal dia..?"

"Ya. Dia itu pengawalnya Miss Majapahit. Dia sudah disini sejak tahun ajaran baru lho. Hanya dia tidak mau menampakkan diri. Dia juga ikut hadir dalam pelajaran. Yah, hanya Miss Majapahit sih yang bisa lihat dia dengan jelas. Aku juga hanya bisa lihat dia kalau dia memang niat kelihatan (Bisa sebenarnya kalau pakai energi ekstra). Jadi wajar kalau kalian baru sadar ada dia sekarang." Harry menelan ludah. Dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan, Ananda berdiri tepat dibelakang Professor Kirkland detik itu juga, tampak tidak senang. Mata hitamnya menusuk belakang kepala Professor Kirkland. Tampaknya beliau sadar, karena dia berkeringat dingin.

"Pengawal... Miss Majapahit?" Dahi Hermione mengerut.

"Ya... Yah, aku tidak tahu detailnya tapi sepertinya Miss Majapahit keturunan langsung keluarga kerajaan Majapahit (Ada benarnya karena dia cucu dari _Majapahit_), salah satu kerajaan kuno di..."

"Indonesia!" Hermione memotong. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Indonesia! Seharusnya kau tahu! Miss Majapahit dari Indonesia! Nama belakangnya Majapahit! Tentu saja!" Dia memeluk erat novelnya. Professor Kirkland terkekeh.

"Kamu suka novel itu,eh? Miss Granger?"

"Ya!" Mata Hermione bersinar. "Alamnya, kekayaan pulau Belitong, perjuangan semua penduduk, keadaan pendidikan, kesenjangan sosial, kejeniusan murni dari alam... Buku ini benar-benar masterpiece! Aku terharu!"

"Oh? Begitukah? Kamu sudah tahu kalau ada sekuelnya?"

"Ada sekuelnya?" Hermione langsung tampak bergairah sekali.

"Setahuku ada sekuelnya. Kamu bisa minta pinjam Miss Majapahit kalau mau. Yah, saya permisi dulu. Saya harus makan siang dan membaca semua buku ini. Selamat siang anak-anak." Professor Kirkland beranjak dari tempat itu, dengan Harry melihat jelas, Ananda mengekorinya sambil menusuk-nusuk bagian belakang kepala pirangnya dengan satu jari telunjuk.

Dia langsung berhenti begitu Miss Majapahit menghampiri mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Sihir Hitam. Semua orang, Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw telah duduk dan saling mengobrol atau sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Hermione melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Pintu terbuka dan Umbridge memasuki ruangan dengan jubah pinknya yang menjijikan.<p>

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!"

Beberapa gumaman salam terdengar dalam ruangan.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yang benar, Selamat siang, Professor Umbridge! Ayo ulang semuanya!"

"Selamat siang Professor Umbrigde!"

Senyum palsu yang menjijikan menghiasi wajahnya ketika semua orang terpaksa mengucapkan salam. Dia nampak puas.

"Nah, tidak terlalu burukkan?"

Sudah resmi, pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tahun ini akan sangat membosankan dengan wanita ini yang mengajar. Tambah membosankan lagi ketika mereka disuruh menyimpan tongkat sihir mereka dan membaca buku. Harry sudah merasa sangat bosan dengan beberapa kalimat pertama, apalagi Ron. Bahkan Ron sudah tampak sedang berperang melawan rasa kantuk, dimana rasa kantuk yang sepertinya akan menang. Hermione memandang Umbridge dengan pandangan aneh, bukunya sama sekali tidak terbuka dan ditaruh begitu saja didepannya. Harry sendiri akan tertidur ketika...

TOK TOK TOK TOK

KRIEEET

Bunyi pintu terbuka yang berderit langsung menyadarkan semua orang. Kontan semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Miss Majapahit muncul dari belakang pintu, seperti biasa memakai kebaya (Lavender dan Parvati akhirnya mengetahui pakaian apa yang ia pakai). Hari ini dia memakai kebaya bewarna biru laut dengan bordiran bunga bewarna putih dan ungu muda. Dia juga memakai bawahan sarong batik (Harry tahu setelah membaca mengenai Malaysia claim batik berasal dari mereka). Rambutnya disanggul dan sebuah bunga lily disematkan dirambutnya. Seperti biasa, Ananda (yang kali ini pun hanya Harry dan Miss Majapahit yang bisa lihat) mengikuti wanita tersebut. Dia tersenyum sopan pada Umbridge.

"Selamat siang, Professor Umbridge. Maaf menganggu pelajaran Anda. Saya kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Dumbledore." Miss Majapahit meghampiri meja Umbridge dan menaruh secarik kertas dipermukaannya.

"Terimakasih, Miss Majapahit." Umbrigde tersenyum menjijikan dan mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi merah. "Be...Gitu... Anda boleh duduk dimana saja, Miss Majapahit." Wanita yang lebih muda (dan sudah pasti lebih cantik) tersenyum cerah dan berlari-lari kecil ke sebelah Neville yang langsung memerah wajahnya. "Miss Majapahit akan meninjau tiap mata pelajaran untuk referensi bagaimana sekolah sihir seharusnya dan untuk menentukan standar sekolah sihir yang akan dibangun dinegaranya... Jadi dia akan ikut memerhatikan pelajaran bersama para murid..." Jelas sekali Umbridge tidak senang akan hal ini. Miss Majapahit tersenyum manis. Mata hitamnya juga mata hitam Ananda (masih tidak kelihatan) menghujam ke mata kecil Umbridge, entah kenapa seperti menantang.

Hermione mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Miss..."

"Granger. Saya sudah membaca bab 1, Professor. Dan saya rasa, ada sesuatu yang salah disini..."

"Diskusi akan dilaksanakan pada akhir pelajaran. Lanjutkan membaca..."

"Saya sudah membaca semua bab, Professor." Harry tak merasa heran dan juga bangga, ketika Umbridge terlihat kaget dengan kerajinan Hermione. "Dan saya tidak setuju dengan teks di buku ini, tidak ada satu pun yang membahas menggunakan mantra pertahanan."

"Mantra pertahanan?" Umbridge tertawa kecil. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan situasi dimana Anda harus menggunakan mantra pertahanan, Miss Granger. Anda tentu tidak berpikir kita akan diserang di ruang kelas kita inikan?"

Terdengar dengus kecil dari Miss Majapahit. Untungnya Umbridge tidak menyadarinya.

"Kita tidak mempraktekkan sihir?" Ron tiba-tiba menambahkan.

"Murid harus mengangkat tangan sebelum berbicara Mr..."

"Weasley," jawab Ron sambil langsung mengangkat tangan. Umbridge tersenyum lebar dan memunggungi Ron. Harry dan Hermione langsung mengangkat tangan ketika...

"Professor Umbridge, saya punya pertanyaan untuk Anda."

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke Miss Majapahit yang berdiri. Mata hitamnya langsung menatap dalam-dalam mata Umbridge yang berkantung.

"Dari yang saya dengar dari rekan kerja saya, pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam selalu bersifat praktek dan jarang ada pelajaran dimana semua murid hanya duduk dan membaca buku. Bukannya saya ingin mengatakan metode mengajar Anda salah tapi bukankah mata pelajaran ini untuk menyiapkan murid-murid untuk bisa melindungi diri dari bahaya ketika diserang? Bukankah tidak ada guru yang lebih baik daripada pengalaman? Tentu pengalaman menggunakan mantra pertahanan secara langsung jauh lebih efektif daripada hanya membacanya dari buku. Tubuh dapat mengingat jauh lebih baik daripada otak, dan insting bisa menjadi lebih tajam daripada analisa."

"Mungkin perkataan Anda ada benarnya, Miss Majapahit. Tapi metode pengajaran saya dan buku teks ini telah disetujui oleh Pemerintahan Sihir. Anda tidak punya hak untuk merubahnya. Metode pengajaranku itu tidak berbahaya dan tidak memiliki resiko apa pun yang membahayakan murid."

"Tapi bagaimana-"

"Tangan! Mr..."

"Dean. Thomas Dean. Tapi seperti kata Miss Majapahit, bagaiman kalau kami diserang? Kami akan menghadapi resiko."

"Apa Anda berharap untuk diserang dikelasku?"

"Tidak, tapi-"

"Aku tidak ingin mengkritik cara pengajaran disekolah ini," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tapi kalian telah terekspos terhadap bahaya dari guru yang berbahaya, juga tidak bertanggung jawab. Tak lupa-" dia tertawa menjijikan atau bisa dibilang sedikit kejam, "manusia setengah-setengah yang sangat berbahaya."

"Kalau yang Anda maksud adalah Professor Lupin! Dia guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang paling hebat yang kami pernah temui!"

"Tangan, Mr. Thomas! Seperti yang tadi kubilang, kalian telah diajarkan sihir yang kompleks, tak sesuai untuk seumuranmu dan bisa menjadi fatal. Kalian percaya kalian akan diserang dengan sihir hitam tiap saat dan guru-guru yang berbahaya-"

"Oh tentu." Miss Majapahit memotong. Dia tersenyum memaksakan. "Saya tidak akan berkelit kalau Mr. Lupin adalah seorang manusia serigala tapi selama dia mengajar pada siang dan sore hari dia tidak membahayakan murid dan bukankah dia hanya berubah ketika bulan purnama yang hanya sekali atau 2 kali sebulan? Dan tak pernah ada hari dimana tidak ada bahaya mengintai, menunggu untuk mencelakai kita. Bukankah semua orang pernah merasakan hal itu? Seperti saat murid Muggle diserang 3 tahun lalu? Ketika ada kriminal kabur dari Azkaban 2 tahun lalu? Bahkan dalam Hogwarts, bahaya mengintai. Bukankah praktek sihir pertahanan sangat diperlukan? Dan bukankah dalam OWL akan ada ujian praktek? Semuanya harus mempraktekkannya agar bisa lulus-"

"Jika mereka membaca buku mereka, Miss Majapahit, mereka pasti akan lulus."

"Hanya dengan membaca? Dengan teori? Bukankah latihan membuatnya hasil sempurna?"

"Dan apa gunanya teori di dunia nyata?" Tinju Harry terancung di udara, membuat Umbridge mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miss Majapahit kepadanya.

"Ini sekolah, Mr. Potter, bukan dunia nyata."

"Jadi kami tidak dipersiapkan untuk dunia nyata?"

"Diluar sana tidak ada apa-apa, Mr. Potter." Ubun-ubun Harry terasa panas dan akan meledak. "Siapa diluar sana yang Anda pikir akan menyerang Anda?" Dia hendak membuka mulut ketika Miss Majapahit duluan.

"Teroris, pemerkosa, pencuri, pembunuh, bencana alam, kecelakaan, penyerangan oleh binatang atau makhluk gaib, dan... Penyihir hitam? Seperti Voldemort?"

Satu kelas langsung hening. Ron menegang, Lavender memekik tertahan, Neville nyaris jatuh dari kursinya. Umbridge terlihat tidak terkejut, tapi matanya menyala-nyala. Sekarang semua murid menatap entah Umbridge atau Miss Majapahit. Harry memandang Miss Majapahit, rasa kagum dan kaget timbul di hatinya. Wanita itu tetap berdiri tegak dan menatap Umbridge telak dimata. Ekspresinya tegas.

"Kalian-Tahu-Siapa sudah tidak ada."

"Tidak menurut Professor Dumbledore." _'Juga Arthur-san'_

"Rumor tentang Anda-Tahu-Siapa telah kembali adalah bohong, Miss Majapahit. Saya sarankan untuk membaca Daily Prophet agar Anda tahu keadaan negara ini-"

"Voldemort sudah kembali!" Harry memotong.

"Bukan bohong. Dan saya tidak butuh Daily Prophet. Dan apa jaminan Anda bahwa di masa depan tidak akan ada penyihir hitam yang akan memulai teror? Voldemort bisa jadi bukan penyihir hitam terakhir di Inggris ini. Bagaimana kalau ada penyihir hitam muncul di negara lain? Bisa jadi mereka jauh lebih kuat daripada Voldemort-"

"MISS MAJAPAHIT! MR. POTTER!" Umbridge berdiri dari kursinya, wajahnya memerah, "Kembalinya penyihir itu adalah bohong! Saya disini sebagai teman! Saya disini untuk menolong! Tidak ada lagi Kalian-Tahu-Siapa! Kementrian Sihir jamin itu! Jadi, tolong baca lagi halaman 5-"

"Jadi kematian Cedric Diggory itu adalah kecelakaan?" Harry menegang mendengar perkataan Miss Majapahit. Ingatan Cedric yang sudah tak bernyawa muncul dalam pikirannya. "Menurut Anda dan Kementrian Sihir, kematian Cedric Doggory itu adalah ketidaksengajaan?" Terdengar banyak orang memekik dan menahan napas. "Apa yang Kementrian Sihir ketahui tentang kronologi kematian Cedric Diggory sampai menyatakan bahwa kematiannya adalah karena kecelakaan? Bukankah Professor Dumbledore dan Mr. Potter telah mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa Voldemort sudah kembali? Professor Dumbledore yang telah menangkap penyihir hitam Grindewald? Harry Potter yang telah berulang kali menghadapi maut? Yang kalian elu-elukan sebagai penyihir terhebat abad ini dan Anak Laki-laki Yang Hidup? Apakah Kementrian Sihir dan Daily Prophet cenderung berpindah pihak ketika situasi tidak menguntungkan?"

"Miss Majapahit-"

"Apakah Kementrian Sihir sudah menanyakan Harry Potter, saksi kematian Cedric Diggory? Bukankah dia dan Proffesor Dumbledore sudah mengatakan kejujuran? Professor Dumbledore, yang dielu-elukan sebagai penyihir terhebat abad ini dan telah menangkap penyihir hitam Grindewald, mengatakan kebohongan mengenai Voldemort, penyihir hitam yang bahkan jauh lebih hebat daripada Grindewald? Dan Harry Potter, Anak Laki-Laki Yang Hidup yang telah menyelamatkan dunia sihir dan berkali-kali lolos dari maut? Daily Prophet mengatakan mereka gila. Apakah Rita Skeeter yang menulisnya? Tahun lalu dia juga menulis kebohongan tentang Miss Granger yang terbukti tidak benar. Apakah Kementrian Sihir juga akan berbohong? Kami punya hak untuk mengetahui kebenaran."

Hening. Semua orang bergantian menatap Miss Majapahit yang berdiri tegak dan Umbridge yang berdiri membungkuk dengan dada naik turun dan matanya melebar marah.

"Kementrian Sihir tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa. Kami jujur. Rita Skeeter adalah wartawan terjujur yang pernah saya temui. Anda bukan penduduk asli negara ini jadi saya tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab Anda. Murid-murid tidak usah khawatir dengan hal seperti ini. Kementrian Sihir yang akan mengurusnya. Kalian-Tahu-Siapa tidak pernah dan tidak akan kembali."

"Tapi masih ada kriminal-kriminal lainnya."

"Kementrian Sihir akan mengurus itu, Miss."

"Lalu kematian Cedric Diggory? Kementrian Sihir tidak mencari sebab? Hanya menyatakan dia tewas karena kecelakaan? Menurut Kementrian, **apa tepatnya yang menewaskan Cedric Diggory? **Murid-murid ini tentu ingin tahu karena apa salah satu kakak kelas mereka meninggal."

Nyaris semua orang melongo. Miss Majapahit berani sekali! Apa yang akan dikatakan Umbridge sekarang?

"Miss Majapahit, satu pertanyaan lagi, Anda akan mendapat teguran keras dari Kementrian dan dari negara Anda sendiri. Anda adalah tamu di negara ini. Saya harap Anda tidak cari gara-gara atau pemerintah dan negaramu akan kecewa."

"Anda tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemerintah saya," Miss Majapahit memandang dingin. Umbridge tersenyum licik.

"Ooooh... Saya tahu mereka seperti apa, Miss. Penuh dengan koruptor, penuh dengan orang miskin, penuh dengan kriminalitas, kotor, tak berpendidikan, penuh orang bodoh. Saya sendiri kaget Anda berdiri disini sekarang. Benar-benar. Saya tak iri dengan negaramu yang tidak akan pernah menyamai Inggris, penuh dengan hal-hal tak berguna. Pantas negara Anda tak pernah maju dan selama ini berada di level paling bawah, seperti budak."

Keterlaluan! Ini sudah benar-benar kelewatan! Hermione berdiri, kursinya terguling, kedua alisnya bertemu. Menjelek-jelekkan guru adalah hal yang amat dibenci oleh Hermione tapi orang yang mengaku guru menjelek-jelekan guru seperti Miss Majapahit itu benar-benar yang paling keterlaluan baginya. Murid-murid Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw memandang Umbridge marah. Mereka memang belum terlalu mengenal Miss Majapahit tapi tetap saja!

Seluruh tubuh Miss Majaphit menegang. Wajahnya menjadi gelap. Pandangan matanya dingin dan amarah berkilat-kilat dari manik matanya. Dalam sekejap, tongkat sihirnya tergenggam erat oleh tangan kanannya. Harry dapat melihat dengan jelas, _crystal clear, _aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Miss Majapahit dan Ananda menarik kerisnya, wajahnya murka.

"_Umbridge," _Miss Majapahit berekspresi aneh ketika mengucapkan namanya. Jelas kesopanannya pada orang ini sudah lenyap, "Satu kali lagi kau mengejek negaraku..."

"Apa?" Umbridge tersenyum licik, "Anda ingin menyerangku? Seorang pegawai Kementrian Sihir yang rajin dan tak berdaya?"

Miss Majapahit tersenyum, bukan, menyeringai. Mau tak mau, Harry bergidik melihat seringai Miss Majapahit.

"Tak berdaya?" Dia menjilat bibirnya. "Kau pasti membawa tongkat sihir. Seorang penyihir asli akan selalu membawa tongkat sihirnya. Atau..." Mata hitamnya menyipit. Seringainya bertambah lebar.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan mantra pertahanan? Sehingga kau tidak mau praktek?"

Ini semakin seru. Semua orang langsung memandang Umbridge. Tak sedikit yang memberinya pandangan menantang, termasuk Ron. Hermione duduk lagi, dengan bibirnya bergetar, seperti menahan senyum. Harry sendiri sudah tersenyum.

Wajah Umbridge sudah semerah tomat. Tangan gemuknya menarik tongkat sihir dari saku jubahnya. Miss Majapahit tetap menyeringai ketika perempuan gemuk itu berjalan mengitari meja.

"Jadi kita bertarung?"

"Bertarung." Umbridge menatap Miss Majapahit ganas.

Dalam sekejap, murid-murid semua menyingkir sekalian menggeser meja dan kursi. Semuanya langsung merepet ke tembok. Ananda melayang diatas mereka semua.

Umbridge dan Miss Majapahit kompak membungkuk dan...

CTAR

Tongkat Umbridge terlempar ke sudut ruangan, tubuh gemuk Umbridge langsung jatuh ke belakang. Semua murid langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Harry dan Ron bersorak paling keras. Hermione bertepuk tangan paling keras. Miss Majapahit menyeringai puas Umbridge dan memutar-mutar tongkat sihirnya. Ananda yang melayang diatas mereka ikut menyeringai. Bahkan duel belum berlangsung lebih dari 5 detik! Tak ada yang bergerak untuk membantu Umbridge berdiri sehingga ia harus mengangkat sendiri tubuh gemuknya.

"Tak berguna, eh? Hati-hati, Umbridge. Semua orang punya kejutan sendiri-sendiri dan itu bisa membuatmu menderitaaaa. Mungkin lebih daripada Voldemort."

"Lebih daripada Voldemort," Harry mengulang perkataan Miss Majapahit dan mengangguk setuju.

"Mr. Potter! Detensi! Nanti malam!"

"Umbridge. Dia hanya menyebutkan sebuah nama dan tak ada peraturan dalam Kementrian untuk melarang mengucapkan Voldemort. Hanya kalian yang paranoid. Harry tak melakukan apa pun yang membuat ia harus mendapat detensi."

"Tidak untukku, Miss. Potter tetap akan mendapat detensi karena dia berani berargumen denganku. Dan tak ada yang berhak untuk mencabut detensi kecuali kepala sekolah, Miss Majapahit."

Miss Majapahit tak membalas karena peraturan itu memang ada dan Dumbledore sedang tidak mau diganggu. Dia melemparkan pandangan minta maaf pada Harry yang balas tersenyum kecil.

Apa yang tadi Miss Majapahit lakukan untuk membela Lupin dan Cedric tadi juga mempercayai dirinya, sudah amat sangat cukup baginya.

* * *

><p>Pada saat makan malam, semua orang membicarakan Miss Majapahit dan Umbridge. Ron yang paling seru menceritakannya.<p>

"Jadi di pelajaran, Umbridge mengejek Professor Lupin dan Dean langsung membela Professor Lupin dan Miss Majapahit ikut membela."

"Dan Miss Majapahit mempertanyakan metode pengajaran Umbridge"

"Dan Miss Majapahit berani mengucapkan nama Kalian-Tahu-Siapa."

"Ooooooh!" Banyak orang mendekap mulut.

"Dan akhirnya Miss Majapahit menantang Umbridge untuk duel sihir!"

"OOOOOH!"

"Dan dia menang dalam satu serangan!"

"OOOOOOOOH!" Semua orang di meja Gryffindor bertepuk tangan.

Tak heran, segera terbentuk fans club untuk Miss Majapahit terdiri dari murid-murid segala umur dan asrama. Memang dia itu cantik luar biasa, bersahabat dengan semua orang (kecuali Umbridge, tentu saja), pelajarannya seru dan tampaknya dia tidak memiliki kekurangan apa pun...

Pendapat itu langsung dipatahkan ketika Harry dan lainnya mengikuti pelajaran Ramuan esok paginya, dimana Miss Majapahit juga ikut hadir.

Miss Majapahit menyambut murid kelas 5 Gryffindor dan Slytherin ketika mereka memasuki ruang kelas Ramuan dengan senyuman manis terulas diwajahnya. Semua murid Gryffindor langsung balas tersenyum padanya. Malfoy dan murid Slytherin lainnya hanya bisa menggeram. Miss Majapahit duduk dibelakang meja guru dengan segala macam peralatan meramu didepannya. Selagi murid-murid mempersiapkan peralatannya masing-masing, dia bersenandung sambil mengecek pisaunya. Ananda seperti biasa berdiri disebelahnya, wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Lavender mencolek Harry dari belakang.

"Harry, apakah..," Dia cekikikan dengan Parvati, "Apakah Ananda ada di ruangan ini sekarang?"

Harry dan Ron menatap mereka berdua. Di meja Slytherin, siswi-siswi Slytherin berhenti mengobrol dan merepet ke ujung, seperti ikut mendengarkan. Berkat kegigihan Lee Jordan dan Colin, dibantu dengan si Kembar Weasley, mereka akhirnya berhasil memotret Ananda dengan jelas walau hanya berhasil medapat 5 foto dimana gambarnya tidak buram. Itu pun dari jauh. Keempatnya menjual kelima foto tersebut dengan harga lumayan tinggi, 5 Galleon, tapi semua siswi maklum karena mereka mengambil risiko berkeliaran tengah malam sampai subuh hanya untuk memotret dia barang satu kali saja. Langsung laku. Semua asrama membelinya termasuk Slytherin. Hasilnya dibagi menjadi empat. Sisa satu Galleon ditaruh diam-diam di meja Miss Majapahit sebagai kompensasi untuk Ananda (Harry tidak tahu diapakan uang itu olehnya). Harry mengangguk dan keduanya cekikikan.

"Dimana?"

Ananda memandangnya tajam, seolah menantangnya untuk memberitahu. Harry memilih untuk tutup mulut karena dia memang berutang pada Ananda yang telah meredakan sakitnya saat awal tahun ajaran baru. Pintu terbanting lebar dan Snape memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang lebih masam dari pada biasanya. Dia menghampiri mejanya dan langsung beradu pandang dengan Miss Majapahit. Dia tersenyum. Snape menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas dan berbalik menghadap semuanya.

"Hari ini kalian akan membuat ramuan Torens Igneus. Ramuan yang jika digunakan dalam takaran yang tepat dapat membakar. Langkah pembuatannya ada di buku kalian. Mulai."

Bahan-bahan ramuan muncul di meja masing-masing dan semua orang langsung bekerja, termasuk Miss Majapahit. Pelajaran ramuan berlangsung seperti biasa. Ada yang salah memotong, ada yang terlalu cepat memasukkan bahan, ada yang salah mengaduk, ada yang menyalakan api terlalu besar atau kecil (semuanya dialami Neville). Snape memeriksa semua ramuan kecuali punya Miss Majapahit dan milik Hermione yang paling mendekati sempurna. Ramuannya bewarna merah tua, _tua sekali_ dan asap perak mengepul. Asap perak juga mengepul dari kuali Miss Majapahit dan untuk pertama kalinya Snape menghampiri dia.

Semua orang menonton dengan penuh minat ketika Snape membungkuk dan menyipitkan mata untuk menganalisa ramuan perempuan itu. Dia menarik tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkannya diatas kuali. Cairan hitam berbuih yang tampak sangat berbahaya ditarik oleh tongkat sihirnya. Matanya menyipit. Mata Hermione ikut menyipit. Dituangkan kembali cairan mencurigakan itu dan Snape kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya. 5 papan langsung muncul dari bawah meja dan melayang di udara. Harry langsung tahu kalau kelimanya dari bahan yang berbeda. Satu terlihat seperti emas, satu perak, satu tembaga, satu perunggu dan satu aluminium. Kelimanya disusun vertikal di udara, masing-masing berjarak 30 cm. Snape menarik cairan tersebut sekali lagi dan menumpahkan semuanya diatas papan perunggu yang paling atas. Terdengar desisan keras dan papan itu langsung berlubang dengan diameter 15 cm dan tumpah ke papan perunggu dibawahnya yang ikut berlubang dengan diameter yang sama. Hal yang sama terjadi pada 3 papan berikutnya. Ketika papan terakhir, emas, berlubang, cairang tersebut melubangi lantai dan melubangi pondasi dan terus melubangi sampai Snape menariknya kembali. Wajahnya pucat pasi memandang cairan hitam tersebut.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione memandangi lubang-lubang itu. Wajah Hermione pucat sekali. Snape berbalik dan menatap Miss Majapahit yang balik menatap dengan raut muka polos.

"Bagaimana ramuanku, Professor Snape?"

Snape tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya.

"Tak pernah ada ramuan seperti itu," bisik Hermione, "padahal bahannya sama tapi kenapa hasilnya sama sekali beda?"

"Professor Snape?" Mata hitamnya yang hangat memancarkan kecemasan, "Haruskah saya meracik minuman herbal tradisional dari negara saya?"

**"JAAANGAAAAN!" **

Suara yang benar-benar nyaring itu mengagetkan mereka semua. Suaranya menggema diseluruh lantai. Semua orang menoleh ke pintu masuk dimana Professor Kirkland berdiri sambil terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon. Wajahnya panik sekaligus kocak melihat cairan hitam yang masih mengambang di udara.

**"SERUNI!" **Kedua alis tebalnya menyatu. Wajahnya memerah saking emosi. Dengan langkah besar-besar dia mendekati meja guru. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan ikut pelajaran Ramuan!" Matanya melirik kuali Miss Majapahit yang Harry baru sadari tidak meleleh. "Untung aku sudah memberinya mantra Penguat dan Penebal tingkat tinggi! Bayangkan kalau aku tidak melakukannya!" Dia geleng-geleng kepala, bergidik melihat cairan hitam legam itu.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Boleh saja kalau kamu pintar memasak tapi kemampuanmu untuk membuat minuman itu-" Dia mengigit bibit, "Sama parahnya dengan kemampuan masakku. Membuat teh saja kamu hanya bisa membuat teh melati apalagi ramuan!" Dia menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menariknya berdiri. "Aku masih ingat kamu nyaris membunuhku dengan jamu buatanmu jadi _please, _demi kebaikan semua pembuat ramuan terbaik, kita pergi dari sini. Snape, nanti aku akan bantu kamu untuk er... Mendaur ramuan ini. Jangan mulai tanpa aku."

"Tentu saja," Snape mengangguk, "Ramuan ini harus ditangani oleh ahli dan _aku _pun harus dibantu." Snape mengambil gesture untuk mengangkat kuali itu tapi terhenti, tampak jelas dia ragu untuk menyentuhnya. "Tolong segera kesini setelah apa pun urusanmu selesai."

"_Yes, yes,_" balasnya tak sabar. "Ayo Seruni dan _please _jangan tawarkan aku jamumu itu. Apalagi sama orang lain."

"Tapi..."

_"Putri, tolong dengarkan Inggris. Saya juga sependapat dengannya. Putri ndak boleh lagi ikut meramu. Ikut pelajaran tapi ndak meramu."_

Semua orang terkesiap. ANANDA KELIHATAN! Sehebat itukah ramuan Miss Majapahit sampai Ananda yang jaim sekali mau muncul?

"Ananda..."

_"Tolong. Kasihan adik-adik ini. Kasihan. Orang barat tak bisa minum jamu seperti kita orang Melayu."_

Miss Majapahit cemberut dan mengangguk pelan. Ketiga pria itu terang-terangan menghela napas lega, membuatnya tambah cemberut dan manyun.

Parahnya, Peeves tiba-tiba muncul dan menumpahkan semua kuali termasuk punya Miss Majapahit sehingga semua cairan bercampur jadi satu dan cairan hitam mendominasi. Semua orang terpaksa melompat ke atas meja yang ikut meleleh. Kalau bukan berkat Professor Kirkland yang dengan cepat tanggap meng-Accio semua sapu cepat di Hogwarts, termasuk Firebolt. Semuanya langsung terbang keluar kelas dan menuju ke lantai atas. Semua anak laki-laki membonceng masing-masing satu anak perempuan kecuali Neville yang memeluk erat pada Hermione yang juga berpegangan erat pada Ron yang berjuang untuk membonceng 2 orang sekaligus. Mau tak mau Harry merona parah ketika ia merasakan Miss Majapahit berpegangan erat padanya. Professor Kirkland dan Snape tinggal untuk menanggulangi kekacauan Peeves. Ananda sudah lenyap mengejar Peeves yang kabur.

Malam hari, Miss Majapahit, Professor Kirkland, Snape dan Dumbledore tidak muncul untuk makan malam. Umbridge yang terlihat paling senang karena merasa bisa menjatuhkan Miss Majapahit tapi yang dianggap bersalah tidak ada. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib lantai bawah tanah dan kedua guru yang tinggal. Semua orang termasuk Harry lebih mencemaskan Professor Kirkland daripada Snape.

Saat makan malam, terjadi sesuatu yang jarang dan jenaka. Peeves, masih dalam kejaran Ananda, memasuki Aula tapi langsung dihadang Bloody Baron. Mau kabur Ananda sudah berada dibelakangnya. Laki-laki Melayu yang tampan itu benar-benar murka. Ketampanannya menguap sama sekali. Malam itu semua yang hadir menyaksikan Ananda yang suaranya naik beberapa oktaf dan sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulutnya dalam bahasa dan dialek Jawa yang unik.

**_"KURANG AJAR! BENAR-BENAR EDAN! ANAK KECIL NDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! SUDAH MATI MASIH BERTINGKAH! NDAK PERNAH AKU BERTEMU ANAK MACAM KAU INI! BISANYA JAHIL MENIPU ORANG! TEGA NIAN SAMA SEMUA ORANG!"_**

Suaranya menggema sampai keluar Hogwarts dan membangunkan semua burung hantu dalam sekolah.

**_"DITEMPATKU ANAK MACAM KAU PASTI DIHUKUM SEBERAT-BERATNYA! INILAH TINGKAH ANAK YANG BELUM SUNAT! EDAN! NDAK BISA DITERIMA! RAHIB, KALI INI JANGAN BERI DIA PENGAMPUNAN! BERI DIA HUKUMAN! USIR SAJA SEKALIAN!"_**

Suara Ananda sampai terdengar ke Hutan Terlarang dimana segala penghuninya semua mendongak untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu.

**_"YA! PASTI GARA-GARA KAU BELUM SUNAT! BARU SUNAT KAU TAHU SOPAN SANTUN! BIAR AKU YANG SUNAT KAU AGAR DAMAI SEKOLAH INI! SUDAH BENAR-BENAR TERLALU! SINI!" _**

Ananda mengayun-ayunkan kerisnya. Peeves yang tidak mengerti Jawa (tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ananda) langsung tahu kalau dirinya dalam bahaya yang belum pernah ia alami atau mungkin semua orang bergender laki-laki pernah alami di sekolah ini [3]. Peeves melesat lebih cepat daripada rekornya dengan Ananda dan Bloody Baron mengikuti. Harry merasa kasihan pada hantu itu tapi memang dia pantas dengan ganjarannya. Diam-diam dia penasaran juga, apa yang dikatakan Ananda?

Perhatiannya teralih ketika MacGonagall mengumumkan kalau pelajaran Ramuan ditunda sampai bencana- masalah di lantai bawah tanah selesai.

* * *

><p>Seruni mondar-mandir gelisah di ruang rekreasinya. Cemas dengan nasib Arthur, Snape dan Dumbledore yang mungkin masih bercokol di ruang bawah tanah. Ananda belum balik, sibuk mengejar Peeves. Mau mengoreksi PR anak-anak salah kasih nilai, mau menyulam jahitannya kusut [4], mau nyeduh teh perkataan menusuk Arthur beberapa jam yang lalu terngiang. Mau mengemil juga rasanya hambar.<p>

Tak sedikit Nation-tan yang jujur memberitahu kalau minuman buatannya itu tidak enak. Bisanya bikin teh melati, jus dan kopi (Asal bukan kopi luwak, masih diampuni). Jamunya sudah kondang sebagai pasangan masakan Arthur yang parahnya sudah tingkat ekstrem. Masakan Arthur dan jamu Seruni. Benar-benar _menu from hell. _Tidak ada yang bisa minum jamunya kecuali dirinya, State-tannya, Malaysia dan Timor Leste.

KREEEEK

Lukisan terbuka dan Arthur muncul dengan wajah lelah luar biasa dan pakaian compang-camping.

"Arthur-san!" Seruni langsung menghampirinya. Pria berambut pirang itu langsung ambruk, menjatuhkan mereka berdua ke lantai. "A-Arthur-san!" Seruni gelagapan. Arthur jauh lebih besar dan tinggi darinya, jadi tambah berat. Setelah berusaha untuk duduk dan memangku kepala Arthur dipangkuannya, dia dapat melihat betapa capainya wajah laki-laki personifikasi Britannia Raya itu.

"Oooh... Seruniiii...," Arthur menengadah, "Selamat malaaam. Capek banget ngurusin ramuan tumpah. Sihirku seperti disedot! Aaaaah, aku lihat bintang. Cantik... Bintangnya menariiii..."

_'Arthur-san?' _Dia langsung sweat drop. Saking capeknya Arthur sampai meracau. Yah, salah dia juga sih. "Iya, Arthur-san. Bintangnya cantik." Akhirnya dia meladeni racauan Arthur saking merasa bersalah. "Ayo tidur. Arthur-san harus istirahat." Dengan tenaga ekstra Seruni menyeret Arthur ke sofa, karena ia tak yakin bisa menarik Arthur ke kamarnya. Dia menarik bantal dan membaringkan Arthur yang untungnya menurut, lalu peri-peri membawakan selimut. Seruni mau tak mau tersenyum. Ini seperti mengurusi State-tannya saat masih kecil dulu.

"Seruniiii."

"Ya, Arthur-san?"

"Kamu cantik sekali."

_DEG_

"A-Arthur-san?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut sekali. "Pernakah kukatakan padamu kalau kamu wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui? Selain para ratuku tentunya."

_DEG DEG DEG_

_'I-Ini... Arthur-san tidak mabukkan?' _"T-Tidak pernah."

"Kamu cantik sekali. Tak jarang aku terus mencuri pandang padamu," dia terkekeh, "Kamu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang lady. Cantik, baik hati, penuh sopan santun," Dia tersenyum lagi, "Coba... Waktu itu... Waktu aku menjad motherlandmu... Kita bersama-sama lebih lama lagi. Berpetualang mencari spesies baru seperti bunga Raffles... Kita berdua..."

_DEG DEG DEG_

"Hei, Seruni? Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita ekspedisi bersama ke hutanmu? Aku ingin sekali... Bersamamu... Bebas berdua... ..."

"A-Arthur-san?"

"...Zzzz..."

...

...

...

"Hmph!" Seruni menutup mulutnya, menahan untuk tidak tertawa kecil. Baru kali ini dia melihat sisi Arthur yang ini. Dia seperti mabuk tapi bukan. Besok mungkin dia akan kembali jaim atau mungkin lupa sama sekali. Mungkin dia takkan melihat sisi Arthur yang satu ini dalam waktu lama tapi...

"Hei, Arthur-san? Pernahkah aku memberitahumu...," Seruni membelai lembut rambut pirang Arthur. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Bahwa kamu adalah pria paling manis yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku?"

"...Zzzz..."

"Good night, Arthur-san. Mimpi indah."

* * *

><p><strong>AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! TANPA BASA-BASI, LANGSUNG SAJA<strong>

**[1] Tak jarang orang barat tak tahu Indonesia ada, tahunya hanya Bali. Mungkinkah ini berlaku pada semua negara Asia Tenggara kecuali Singapore?**

**[2] Satu hal yang selalu bikin saya penasara; apa reaksi para chara Harry Potter setelah membaca Laskar Pelangi? Saya yakin Hermione yang paling tersentuh karena pendidikan penting sekali untuknya. Nanti saya akan bikin yang lain baca XD. BTW, mestinya di serial Harry Potter ini tahun 1995 tapi saya bikin jadi 2010. Please jangan complain ya?**

**[3] Benar-benar jarang orang barat disunat. Mungkin karena itu mereka bebas sekali. Sebagai hantu tentu saja Peeves tidak mungkin disunat tapi... Anandanya aja yang lagi naik pitam. Sepertinya bakal seru kalau Nesia yang menjelaskan apa itu sunat pada semuanya di kelas.**

**[4] Saya cek seperti apa fashion zaman dulu sekali. Saya lihat sulaman tradisional orang Bali dan My God rumit banget. Serius, Reader harus cek di internet. Rumit sekali teknik jahit dan menyulam zaman dulu. Zaman sekarang sedikit pemudi Indonesia yang bisa nyulam dan merajut. Kebanyakan bisanya jahit buat fashion. Bukannya merendahkan tapi...**

**Jamu Indonesia asli gak enak banget. Saya ga doyan teh atau kopi jadi gak terlalu tahu sama dua minuman itu. Kayaknya orang Indonesia hanya kenal teh melati ya? Kopi sih lumayan disukai. Dari hal jamu inilah saya bikin Nesia gak becus bikin ramuan. Tapi serasi ya? England payah masak tapi jago bikin teh dan ramuan sementara Nesia jago masak tapi payah meramu.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I'm sorry for any typos!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NO FLAME, PLEASE!**


End file.
